


A Pinch of Cinnamon

by ThorinOakenshield (Jensensational)



Series: the Barista and the Lawyer [1]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shop, Language, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-21 16:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 31,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jensensational/pseuds/ThorinOakenshield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin frequented the same café every day at the same time. Originally it had been to visit his friends and family that worked there; it was one of his few chances to see them nowadays. He’d been busy ever since his promotion at the firm he worked at; but, he found time to go out once a day for a quick bite to eat and a nice fresh cup of coffee. After a year of this routine, the café hired someone new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pumpkin Spice

Thorin frequented the same café every day at the same time. Originally it had been to visit his friends and family that worked there; it was one of his few chances to see them nowadays. He’d been busy ever since his promotion at the firm he worked at; but, he found time to go out once a day for a quick bite to eat and a nice fresh cup of coffee. After a year of this routine, the café hired someone new. 

He stood out like a sore thumb. His hair was a dirty blonde and incredibly curly. He was a petite thing, with feet that looked a little too big for his body. He was definitely and odd looking one. Though, that was compared to his family who were all large, loud, and incredibly hairy. Thorin learned from his nephew that the new employee was named Bilbo. Bilbo: what an odd name. Though, Thorin thought it suited the small man rather nicely.

It wasn’t long until Bilbo realized Thorin was a regular customer and as such was someone he needed to meet. Thorin arrived at 3 o’clock, just like every other day, newspaper tucked under his arm and his cellphone out in his hand. Bilbo knew that Thorin was probably busy and didn’t really have time to talk so Bilbo decided to make this short and sweet.

“Hello sir what can I get for you?” Bilbo asked. Thorin raised a brow at that. 

“I’ll have my usual,” Thorin stated, his attention now on the small man.

“Um…Sorry I don’t know what you’re usual is.”

“You should. You’ve been here for four months now.” Thorin stated, his eyes narrowing slightly.

“Is it common practice where you are from to notice someone for four months and not introduce yourself? Where I grew up that would be rude.”

“Are you always this difficult with your customers? It’s a wonder this place is still in business.”

“Tell you what, you introduce yourself and your coffee for today is free. No charge.” Thorin stared at the man, his eyes revealing nothing.

“My name is Thorin,” he said in a low voice, “Now get me my coffee, Bilbo.” Bilbo blinked in surprise. He wasn’t aware Thorin already knew who he was. He nodded and hurried to make Thorin’s drink. He passed it to the taller man and watched in mild amusement as Thorin took a sip, his stormy eyes widening.

“I thought you said you didn’t know my usual order.” 

“How could anyone work here for four months and not know Thorin Oakenshield’s usual order? Honestly, it’s ridiculous.” Bilbo expected Thorin to yell at him, to demand to talk to his manager or something for lying just to get his name. Instead, Thorin’s lips quirked up into a tight smile.

“Well played, Bilbo,” Thorin said before nodding his head and leaving. 

“What was that?” Kili, one of Bilbo’s co-workers, asked as he appeared from the back room.

“I just wanted to meet him. Since I hadn’t yet.”

“No. When people want to meet one another they go, ‘Hey I’m so and so!’ and shake hands,” Kili said, “That, dear Bilbo, was flirtatious and tricky.” 

“You think I was flirting with Thorin?”

“I would bet money on it,” Kili stated as he leaned against the counter, “Though I can’t blame you. Uncle Thorin is pretty handsome.”

“HE’S YOUR UNCLE?!” Bilbo’s eyes widened in complete shock and Kili couldn’t help but laugh at the look on his face. 

“I thought you knew that? Thorin is related to everyone who works here some way or another. We’re one big family.”

“If that’s the case, then how come Thorin isn’t working here?”

“Uncle Thorin comes from a family of lawyers, it was only natural that he became one too,” Fili said, appearing from the kitchen. 

“How do you two always manage to just show up?”

“It’s just what we do,” the brothers said in unison, smiling mischievously. 

Thorin returned at his usual time, only this time there was a smirk playing on his lips. The look slightly frightened Bombur, who was working with Bilbo that day. But Bilbo saw it for what it was: a challenge.

“Thorin. What can I get you?” he asked.

“I want to try something new. I’m trusting you won’t disappoint me,” Thorin stated as he pulled his wallet out of his pocket. 

“Well what are you in the mood for?” Bilbo asked having no idea what sort of drink would please the lawyer.

“Surprise me.” Ah. There it was: the challenge that Bilbo had spotted when Thorin had entered. He nodded and quickly put together a coffee with a hint of pumpkin flavoring. He sprinkled a pinch of cinnamon on top before handing it over to the lawyer. 

“There, hope it’s to your tastes,” Bilbo said with a grin. Thorin took a sip, his smirk fading. 

“Is this pumpkin?” He asked, raising a brow at the smaller man.

“Yes.”

“Hm.” He pulled out the proper amount of money and handed it to Bilbo before nodding and leaving.

“I don’t believe it,” Bombur said after Thorin was out of sight.

“What?” Bilbo asked, grin still in place.

“He likes you,” Bombur said, sounding shocked. Bilbo laughed at him before continuing on with his work. Thorin didn’t like him; it was a ridiculous notion. Especially considering they didn’t know anything about one another. Yet, for the rest of his shift, Bilbo couldn’t help but wonder if maybe there was a small chance Bombur was correct.


	2. Caramel Latte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo shook his head as he went to put the money in the register. That’s when he noticed it, writing on the edge of one of the bills Thorin had given him. 
> 
> He squint his eyes and held it closer to his face. The writing was so neat and fancy; far different from his own chicken scratch. He realized, as he examined the bill, that Thorin must’ve written on it. After all, who else would have written, “Next time you use Pumpkin, feel free to add more pumpkin. It was a little lacking in flavor.” Bilbo laughed lightly to himself. Thorin had left him feedback on his money. That was rich.

The next day had Thorin returning with the same challenge. Bilbo accepted the challenge with a grin and set about making something with caramel. He threw on a pinch of cinnamon as he had with the previous drink and watched gleefully as Thorin made a hum of approval after the first sip.

“So I take it you really like caramel?” Bilbo asked.

“It’s pleasant enough,” Thorin replied as he pulled out his money and handed it over to Bilbo.

“Is there a reason you always pay in cash?”

“It helps me keep track of my money more efficiently,” Thorin stated as he slid his wallet back into his pocket. He gave a nod and left, as per usual. Bilbo shook his head as he went to put the money in the register. That’s when he noticed it, writing on the edge of one of the bills Thorin had given him. 

He squint his eyes and held it closer to his face. The writing was so neat and fancy; far different from his own chicken scratch. He realized, as he examined the bill, that Thorin must’ve written on it. After all, who else would have written, “Next time you use Pumpkin, feel free to add more pumpkin. It was a little lacking in flavor.” Bilbo laughed lightly to himself. Thorin had left him feedback on his money. That was rich. 

“What are you laughing about?” Bofur asked, poking his head out of the back.

“Your friend Thorin left me feedback on his money,” Bilbo stated walking over to Bofur to show him the bill. Bofur’s eyes widened as he looked at the money. 

“Well what do you know. Guess he must like you,” Bofur commented before getting back to work. 

Bilbo tilted his head slightly in confusion. Bofur was the second person to suggest that. He shook it off and continued working.

The next day Thorin returned and asked for the same Pumpkin drink he had received two days prior. Bilbo nodded, and with the note he saw on the money in mind, made a drink with a little extra pumpkin flavoring. He finished by adding some cinnamon and handed it over. 

“Is that one more to your liking?” Bilbo asked as Thorin took a sip.

“What do you mean?”

“Well it’s just the last pumpkin one I made didn’t have enough pumpkin; so I’m hoping that one is more sufficient,” Bilbo explained.

“When did I ever say there was not enough pumpkin?”

“You didn’t,” Bilbo stated. He wasn’t quite sure how to casually say “you wrote me a note on your money”. In fact he was positive there was no casual way to say it. Instead he said,  
“It was just a hunch.”

“I see,” Thorin said, grinning lightly, “This one does have a sufficient amount of pumpkin.”

A silence fell between them and Bilbo realized that Thorin hadn’t pulled out his money to pay yet. Bilbo looked over at the clock on the wall in confusion. Normally Thorin came in, got his coffee, and hurried out. Yet today he was lingering. 

“Um, is that all?” Bilbo asked, looking back at Thorin.

“Do you know if the blueberry muffins are fresh?” Thorin asked, his gaze never leaving the smaller man’s face.

“Yes, um, yes they are. Bombur made them not too long ago.”

“Bombur made them? Well in that case I’ll take one,” Thorin said, a smirk sliding into place.

“Alright. Is that for here or to go?” Bilbo silently hoped it was to go; he wasn’t sure how to deal with this man for longer than the normal 5 minutes.

“For here, please.” Thorin’s smirk held firm as Bilbo nodded and went about getting a plate and a muffin for the taller man. 

“Right here you go,” Bilbo said, handing over the plate, “Is that all?”

“Yes.” Bilbo was about to tell Thorin the total when Bombur shouted from the back, “Don’t worry about it, Thorin. It’s on the house.” Thorin smiled in gratitude and moved to sit by the window. Bilbo hurried toward the entrance to the back room and poked his head in, staring at Bombur.

“Why did you give it to him for free?”

“Because, he never stays this long.” Bilbo headed back to the register and noticed Thorin staring right at him. He straightened up and continued working, ignoring the other man. It was hard to focus when he could feel the weight of the other man’s stare on his back—he almost spilt a customer’s order because of it—but Bilbo managed. 

Bilbo risked a glance and caught Thorin nodding at him before leaving. That was unusual. Thorin had never stayed, Bombur was right. But even stranger was that the whole time he was there he was staring at Bilbo. Bilbo excused himself for a moment and headed to the employee bathroom. He examined himself closely in the mirror. Nothing appeared to be out of the normal, no flour or coffee stains anywhere on him. So why had Thorin been staring? 

Perhaps, Bilbo thought, it was part of this weird game that had slowly started to form between them. Perhaps that was Thorin’s next move, trying to unnerve the smaller man by staring at him. Well, if that’s how he wanted to play, then Bilbo was more than happy to oblige.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't noticed all the chapters are named after drinks. I don't know I thought it would be witty but it really isn't.
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for all the comments and kudos! I can't believe this fic received so many so quickly! Thanks for the support fellow Thilbo Bagginshield shippers ;)


	3. Eggnog Cappuccinos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo sighed as he leaned against the back counter. Great. Just what he needed. Honestly the last thing he had expected when he had accepted the job at this café was to become attracted to one of his customers. And now here he was, trying not to get aroused at thoughts of the deep-voiced, incredibly handsome, lawyer who somehow kept managing to find a way to unnerve and thrill the barista.

“You look pleased,” Gandalf stated, eyeing the senior partner with a curious look. 

“Why should I not be pleased? After all, we just closed that deal with those annoying blonde bastards,” Thorin said with a laugh, taking a sip of the drink in his hand. 

“True enough. Though I suspect your joy comes from another source,” the older man said, taking a seat across from Thorin.

“Oh? And why else would I be so pleased?”

“I have noticed,” Gandalf said, “That every day when you return from that coffee shop your charming family works at you seem to have a slight spring to your step. Perhaps it’s from the coffee, but you and I both know that their coffee, though popular, isn’t the best.” 

“What exactly are you suggesting?” Thorin asked, taking another sip of his beverage. 

“I’m suggesting that instead of playing games with their newest employee, you invite him out to dinner already,” the old man said, chuckling at the expression that appeared on Thorin’s face.

“What are you on about?”

“Thorin, everyone here can see it and I’m sure that everyone there, including Mr. Baggins, can see it as well.”

“I’m just intrigued by his courage; not many would think to play games with me or talk back to me.”

“And that, dear Thorin, is exactly my point,” the older man stated as he rose to his feet and headed to the door, “When was the last time you were intrigued by anyone?”

Bilbo was surprised to see Thorin there so early. He normally showed up at three; it was only noon. He eyed the man warily as he approached the counter. 

“Um. Can I help you?”

“Yes. Two eggnog cappuccinos, one with skim milk, if you’d be so kind,” Thorin said, offering a small smile.

“Two? Who is the other for?” Bilbo found himself asking, as he began filling the orders.

“My partner. He has demanded to try the coffee I seem so fond of.” Bilbo frowned slightly at the word partner. He wasn’t sure why, but the thought that Thorin could be married, could have a partner, saddened him slightly. 

“So you’re married then?” Bilbo asked as he worked on the drink with skim milk. Thorin laughed loudly at that, causing Bilbo to jump slightly. He didn’t see what was so funny about asking a simple question. His frown increased as he turned to look at the other man.

“My partner,” Thorin said, a smirk sliding into place, “at the firm.” Oh. OH. Bilbo felt heat rush to his face as embarrassment struck him. Of course Thorin had meant at the firm. How stupid of him to have assumed he meant in marriage. Silence fell between them as Bilbo finished the orders. He handed the drinks to Thorin, who had his money in hand.

“Just take ‘em. You can pay for them when you come back at three,” Bilbo said.

“And what makes you so certain I’ll be back at three?” Thorin asked, accepting the drinks. 

“Aren’t you always?” Thorin smiled at that, a genuine smile, and Bilbo felt the heat returning to his face. He couldn’t deny that he found Thorin to be handsome; but with that smile on his face he looked like a statue carved by the gods. Thorin nodded his thanks and left, leaving Bilbo embarrassed and slightly turned on. 

Bilbo sighed as he leaned against the back counter. Great. Just what he needed. Honestly the last thing he had expected when he had accepted the job at this café was to become attracted to one of his customers. And now here he was, trying not to get aroused at thoughts of the deep-voiced, incredibly handsome, lawyer who somehow kept managing to find a way to unnerve and thrill the barista.

At 4:30 Thorin came in, looking confused and slightly irritated. He noticed that it was Fili, and not Bilbo, standing behind the counter. He approached the register, the irritation and confusion still on his face. 

“Uncle! What can I get for you?” Fili asked, a large smile on his face.

“Where is Mr. Baggins?” 

“His shift ended a half hour ago. He’s out now, shopping for last minute Christmas presents, I imagine.” Christmas. Thorin had completely forgotten about it. Between work and everything else going on, he hadn’t even realized the holiday was so near. 

“So uncle, what can I get for you?” Fili asked. Thorin ordered the same beverage as earlier and frowned as he took a sip from the drink Fili handed him.

“Something wrong?” Thorin noted the worried tone in Fili’s voice and sighed.

“It just tastes different from the one I had earlier. Though I suppose everyone has a different way of making beverages,” Thorin said with what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

“Ah. Well Bilbo normally adds cinnamon to the top and some other secret ingredient that makes the flavor richer; though, he won’t tell any of us what that ingredient is.” 

“I see." Thorin said, pulling out his wallet to pay for the drink, and the drinks from before. 

"No need, uncle. Bilbo paid for it." Thorin's eyes widened slightly at that.

"He what?"

"He left some money out when he left saying that it was for the drinks you got earlier and to cover whatever drink you ended up buying when you came back. Guess he was feeling generous." 

Thorin wasn't sure how to respond to that. He had shown up at 4:30 with every intention of showing Bilbo that he, on occasion, could be unpredictable. But in doing so, he had made it so he missed the other man completely. And yet, the man had paid for his drinks, knowing he'd show up eventually. Maybe he was more predictable than he thought after all. Or maybe, Bilbo knew him better than he thought; which was a thought that slightly unnerved the lawyer.

"Well, Fili, I must be off. I shall see you later,” Thorin said before hurrying out the door. He frowned at the beverage in his hand again. It was a good drink; honestly there was nothing wrong with it. But that was just it: it was good. He drank it regardless, needing the caffeine boost, and sighed to himself as his thoughts drifted back to Christmas. He supposed that now he had to set aside some time to do some shopping. He glanced at his watch and smiled slightly. Well, no time like the present, as they say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL!   
> Thank you all so much for all the comments, kudos, etc! I truly appreciate it! It keeps me motivated (that, coffee, watching The Hobbit over and over, and good music).   
> As a special holiday treat, I decided to upload two new chapters. One today (the 24th) and one tomorrow (Christmas!). So I hope you all enjoy them!  
> Happy Holidays! :D


	4. Peppermint Mochas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The line was longer than he had anticipated. He could tell his patience was getting thin. Honestly it had been at least ten minutes already. Even he could make coffee faster than that. He sighed as he pulled out his phone to check the time. The mall would be closing in a couple of hours. At this rate, it would be shut down before he even got his coffee. Bilbo looked up again at the line of people in front of him, his eyes widening as he recognized the broad shoulders of one of the men standing in front of him. Thorin. There was no mistaking it. The taller man with dark hair and muscular arms, evident through the fitted suit jacket he was wearing, was standing only a couple of people in front of him. For a moment Bilbo contemplated standing beside him, acting like they were in line together just so he could get his coffee sooner. In the end he decided against it, or he would have had Thorin not turned his head at that moment and spotted the smaller man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAH! It's a holiday treat for you all! Shopping with Bilbo and Thorin. :D
> 
> This chapter is incredibly long because I love you all and wanted to bless you with a long chapter for the holidays :)

Bilbo honestly had no idea what to get for his sister, her husband, and his nephew, or for the rest of his family for that matter. He had intended on buying his nephew this cool dragon toy he had seen advertised, but upon seeing the price, and learning that his nephew was starting to lose interest in dragons, Bilbo had decided against it. So there he was standing in the toy isle at a local department store with no idea what he was going to buy. He sighed. He needed caffeine to help him get his thoughts together. With the new thought of coffee in mind, he left and headed to a different part of the mall to where he knew he could get a good cup of coffee. 

The line was longer than he had anticipated. He could tell his patience was getting thin. Honestly it had been at least ten minutes already. Even he could make coffee faster than that. He sighed as he pulled out his phone to check the time. The mall would be closing in a couple of hours. At this rate, it would be shut down before he even got his coffee. 

Bilbo looked up again at the line of people in front of him, his eyes widening as he recognized the broad shoulders of one of the men standing in front of him. Thorin. There was no mistaking it. The taller man with dark hair and muscular arms, evident through the fitted suit jacket he was wearing, was standing only a couple of people in front of him. For a moment Bilbo contemplated standing beside him, acting like they were in line together just so he could get his coffee sooner. In the end he decided against it, or he would have had Thorin not turned his head at that moment and spotted the smaller man. 

Thorin’s lips pulled back into a smirk as he waved for the other man to join him. Bilbo shook his head, embarrassment suddenly coming to him. Thorin’s smirk twisted into a small smile as he motioned again for Bilbo to join him. Bilbo sighed and moved to stand by Thorin’s side, awkward smile on his face.

“Well if it isn’t Mr. Baggins,” Thorin said, “I had expected to see you earlier today.”

“Yes well, you were late,” Bilbo said, crossing his arms. 

“It seems so. Sorry about that. I had a couple of problems with a pro bono case I’m working on,” Thorin explained. Bilbo could tell he was partially lying, but didn’t bother pointing it out. 

“Ah. Well I imagine being a lawyer is hard work, so, um, you’re forgiven,” Bilbo said, trying to sound amused. They chatted about small things until it was their turn to order. Thorin nudged the smaller man, signaling for him to order first.

“I’ll have a soy peppermint mocha,” Bilbo said, shuffling awkwardly next to Thorin.

“And I’ll have the same,” Thorin said, earning a look from Bilbo.

“You weren’t going to order that.”

“You’re right, though I trust your taste in coffee so ordering the same thing won’t be a problem.” Bilbo rolled his eyes in mild annoyance as Thorin pulled out his card to pay for the drinks.

“I thought you always paid in cash?”

“Not always, just normally,” Thorin explained as he handed Bilbo his drink. He watched in mild amusement as Bilbo headed over to the small table that had creams, ingredients, and such that one could add to their coffee. He chuckled as Bilbo reached for the cinnamon and sprinkled some on top.

“What are you laughing at?” Bilbo asked, turning to face Thorin.

“Oh nothing. Just watching the master at work,” Thorin teased as he walked over and held his cup out in front of Bilbo.

“What?”

“You normally add cinnamon to my coffee.” Bilbo frowned as he sprinkled cinnamon to the top of Thorin’s drink before placing the cinnamon back where he had found it.

“Well thank you, Thorin, for the drink,” Bilbo said, holding said drink up in thanks, “but now I must be off to go find presents for my family.”

“It was payment for earlier, after you paid for my drinks,” Thorin said. 

“Ah. Well like I said I’ve got to go so, um, good evening,” Bilbo said as he gave a quick nod and began to walk away. 

“Wait.” The sound of Thorin’s voice had Bilbo stopping in his tracks. He felt a large, warm hand clasp on to his shoulder causing him to jump slightly.

“I also need to find presents,” Thorin explained, “Perhaps we can search together? After all two heads are better than one.”

“You only want my help because I spend more time with your family than you do and therefore have a better idea of what they want,” Bilbo stated, smirking slightly.

“Well there is also that,” Thorin said, “But I also don’t mind the company. It makes doing something as miserable as shopping a little less miserable.” Bilbo stared at him for a moment, weighing the pros and cons of this situation. The cons were he would have to spend more time with Thorin, something he wanted to avoid due to the strange growing attraction he had towards the man, as well as assist Thorin meaning he probably wouldn’t get his own shopping done. The pros were he would have to spend more time with Thorin, something he wanted because it would bring him closer to the other man.

“Fine, I’ll help,” Bilbo said as he walked over to the now grinning Thorin, “So long as you can help me find a present for my eight year old nephew.”

“Dragon toy?” Thorin suggested as he began to walk, Bilbo right by his side.

“Unfortunately my nephew is apparently growing out of his dragon phase.”

“Well then, this may take longer than I expected.” Bilbo laughed at that, a good hearty laugh. Thorin smiled at the sound, offering a few small laughs of his own. 

“Now you know how I’ve been feeling this whole holiday season,” Bilbo said, a warm smile on his face. 

“It’s hard finding presents for your nephews,” Thorin said in agreement, “Especially when they are two bastards who try to pull pranks on you every damn year.” 

“Surely Fili and Kili aren’t that bad,” Bilbo said as Thorin led them into one of the many stores around them. 

“Not as bad as they used to be. Though, they have more access to things now which means their pranks, though fewer, are far more dangerous and costly.” The mental images Bilbo’s brain provided seemed a little drastic, but caused him shudder nonetheless. Thorin raised a brow at the other man.

“You alright?”

“Fine. Oh look,” Bilbo said as he walked over to one of the displays, “Bofur would like this. He enjoys strange hats.” 

For the next few hours, Bilbo dragged Thorin around, pointing out various gifts that his large family would enjoy. Thorin followed him dutifully, picking up whatever Bilbo suggested and purchasing it without a second thought. Bilbo ended up finding an amazing toy of something called a “Warg” that he knew Frodo would love. However, when he noticed the price he sighed and put the toy back. Bilbo raised a fuss when Thorin insisted on buying it for Bilbo. He argued that it was too much money and that Thorin had spent enough as it was on his own family. 

“Mr. Baggins, you have been an enormous help to me today. Had it none been for you I would have shown up to my family’s annual Christmas get together with no gifts at all. The least I can do is help you finish your shopping by paying for a simple toy.” Bilbo’s eyes widened slightly at that. He had gotten the chance to see different aspects of Thorin’s personality over the past few hours, but in that moment Thorin appeared so gentle and yet so determined and fierce. It was sort of mesmerizing really, if Bilbo were being honest to himself. 

“See something you like?” Thorin teased, his oh too familiar smirk appearing on his face.

“Nope nothing,” Bilbo said quickly, “Right then. Let’s, uh, continue on shall we?”

The mall had closed over an hour ago, and somehow Bilbo had found himself sitting at a small restaurant with the other man. He couldn’t even remember how they had gotten there, or why he had agreed to it. Yet, he did not care. There something about Thorin’s chuckle that sent a slight tingle down his spine, something warm in the look in Thorin’s eyes that had his heart racing. Thorin had paid for their meal, insisting that it was nothing and pointing out that Bilbo had already spent the majority of his money on Christmas presents (though that was because Bilbo had insisted on buying a few small things for his coworkers).

Bilbo also wasn’t sure how he had ended up letting Thorin drive him home, or walk him to his door. Had this been a date, he would have closed the little distance between them by grabbing Thorin’s scarf and tugging him down for a kiss. However, this was far from a date and he was rather certain that Thorin viewed him more as a new found friend than a romantic interest. Thorin gave him a genuine smile, the same one he had given Bilbo earlier at the coffee shop, causing Bilbo’s heart to skip a beat.

“Well, Bilbo, I shall see you tomorrow,” Thorin said.

“Yeah. See you at three,” Bilbo said with a nod. Thorin chuckled and nodded as well before heading back to his car and driving off. Bilbo watched him go, waving awkwardly, before turning toward his door and letting his head fall bang against it. Shit. He was in deep. He barely even knew the man but if the way his heart was racing was anything to go off of, then he was definitely head over heels already. He groaned bitterly as he pulled his key out, unlocked the door, and slipped inside to his warm home. 

He hurried through his nightly routine, thoughts of his evening spent with Thorin floating through his mind. He could honestly say that he had thoroughly enjoyed himself. And, under normal circumstances, he would have considered the whole evening a date. Shopping, dinner, a ride home, and walking a person to the front door all sounded like a date to him. However, he knew better. He knew that these weren’t normal circumstances because with Thorin it was hard to get a read of emotion, of what is really going on. He groaned again as he fell back on to his bed. That man was going to be the death of him, of that he was now certain. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to look at him now after the evening they had spent together. He sighed and rolled on to his side. He would worry about that later, after he had gotten some rest. 

Though it’s hard to put something off when your dreams are about kissing a certain tall brunette man under mistletoe or threading your fingers through his dark hair as you hold one another in the snow and whisper “Merry Christmas” to one another softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS!!! :D :D :D
> 
> UGH I LOVE CHRISTMAS. IT'S SO INCREDIBLE! 
> 
> My favorite part is seeing the looks on everyone's faces as they open what I got for them. I mean don't get me wrong I love getting stuff too; but seeing the joy and excitement when I hand people their presents is what really makes the holiday.
> 
> Also, I had a couple of people ask if I had a tumblr. I do indeed.
> 
> you can find me here: [livx18](http://livx18.tumblr.com/)


	5. Soy Peppermint Mochas (be sure to add Cinnamon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo loved books. He loved the idea that you could experience magical lands, go on adventures, see wondrous sights, fall in love, solve a mystery, and so much more all without having to ever leaving your armchair. Not that Bilbo was opposed to experiencing those sorts of things in real life; it was just easier to read about them, it was less complicated that way. It was when he finally got to the epic battle sequence toward the end of the book he was reading that he heard someone clear their throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter in which I forgot to come up with a cool new coffee drink so I had to edit the chapter title to fit accordingly.
> 
> Also the chapter in which Bilbo reenacts a moment I had at a local cafe when I was heavily engrossed in a novel.

Bilbo knew something was up the moment he walked into work and Dwalin embraced him. Dwalin, though he had a kind heart, was never one to display affection (unless it was a brotherly head-butt or something). Bilbo froze up in the larger man’s arms, confusion (and a slight bit of fear if he were being honest) written all over his face. 

“Congratulations, my friend!” Dwalin said in his booming voice, letting the smaller being go.

“Co-congratulations? For what?” Bilbo asked as he attempted to straighten himself back out.

“Bifur told me of your date with Thorin the other night!” Dwalin said, a smile on his face, “I must admit I didn’t think you would ever summon up the guts to ask him out.”

“I, we never went on a date,” Bilbo stated as he grabbed his apron and put it on, “We happened to bump into one another and ended up spending some time together. That hardly qualifies as a date. Besides, he’s probably not interested in me anyways. There was no date.”

Bilbo should have expected this to be some sort of trick or trap—honestly his co-workers loved pulling this sort of thing on him— so he shouldn’t have been so surprised when Fili and Kili appeared, mischievous grins on their faces.

“So you like our uncle?” Kili asked.

“What? I never said that.”

“Well you said, ‘he’s probably not interested in me anyways’ which hints that if he were interested you’d date him,” Fili said, grin widening.

“You are twisting my words!”

“Or just stating the truth.”

“I happen to agree with them,” Balin commented from the backroom.

“Oh for goodness sakes! Are all of you trying to gain up on me?”

“I would like to view it more as aiding you rather than gaining up on you,” Kili said earning a nod from the other men present.

“Aiding me? Aiding me in what exactly? Listen, I’m not interested in Thorin so if we could just drop it and open the café now, that would be lovely.” The other man fell silent and exchanged a look between one another. They all smiled in unison, sending a shiver of fear down Bilbo’s spine, before Balin headed to the main door and unlocked it.

The day started out slow, surprisingly. In fact it had been so slow that Bilbo had opted to sitting on the back count and reading his book as opposed to standing at attention and waiting for someone to place an order. 

Bilbo loved books. He loved the idea that you could experience magical lands, go on adventures, see wondrous sights, fall in love, solve a mystery, and so much more all without having to ever leaving your armchair. Not that Bilbo was opposed to experiencing those sorts of things in real life; it was just easier to read about them, it was less complicated that way. It was when he finally got to the epic battle sequence toward the end of the book he was reading that he heard someone clear their throat.

Startled, Bilbo fell off the counter, book flying into the air. He picked himself up quickly, brushing his apron off with his hands and wincing slightly as he heard the book land elsewhere. He looked up only to be greeted by the sight of an older man. His face turned red as he cleared his own throat and walked to the counter.

“I am so sorry about that, truly,” Bilbo said, “What can I get for you?”

“It’s quite all right, my good fellow,” the elderly man said with a chuckle, “As for what you can get me: my partner spoke of a drink he had the other night that was rather delicious and sent me over to see if you could possibly mimic that beverage?”

“Um. I can try. What was it he had?” 

“A soy peppermint mocha.” Bilbo froze at that. That was the same drink he and Thorin had purchased the other night when they had been out. He shook his head; surely this wasn’t Thorin’s partner at the firm. It was probably just a man who also happened to have a soy peppermint mocha the other night.

“I can do that, no problem.”

“Excellent,” the man said, “could you possibly make that two? I want to try this drink myself.”

“Of course,” Bilbo said as he moved about and made the drinks.

“Also, I’ve been instructed to ask that you add cinnamon to the top of the drink,” the elderly man commented as he picked up one of the cookies for sale on the front counter and examined it. Bilbo froze again. Cinnamon. No. It had to be a random man who just happened to have had the same drink that Bilbo and Thorin had purchased on the same night who also liked cinnamon on top.

“Right. There you go,” Bilbo said as he handed the drinks to the other man. 

“Is it possible, dear fellow, for me to start a tab? I’m sure my partner will be in at his usual time for another round of coffee. Perhaps he can pay you then?”

“Um. That depends on who your partner is I guess?” Bilbo asked, knowing that he would have to say no regardless of whose name this elderly man said.

“Thorin, he’s in every day. Surely you know him?” 

“I, yes, I know him,” Bilbo said, feeling his face turn red again, “And yes you can, um, start a tab. That’s fine. Thorin will probably cover it.” The elderly man nodded at that before placing the two cups down on the counter. 

Bilbo mentally cursed himself. All it took for him to say yes to something he's not supposed to do was for this strange man to mention Thorin's name. How stupid could he be? Honestly it was ridiculous that just Thorin's name had Bilbo acting all weird and not thinking straight. Perhaps he really did like Thorin. Who was he kidding: he **did** like Thorin...a lot. He was snapped out of his thoughts when the stranger cleared his throat again.

“You must be Bilbo Baggins,” the elderly man said with a small smile, offering Bilbo his hand, “I’m Gandalf.” Bilbo shook the man’s hand, looking confused.

“It’s nice to meet you.”

“Thorin speaks of you so fondly and I can see why. You have a good manner about you.”

“Thank you, I suppose.”

“You are most welcome,” Gandalf said, “Now then, Mr. Baggins, it has been a pleasure. I am certain we shall be seeing more of one another.” With that he grabbed the two drinks and headed to the door, saying ‘Good day’ over his shoulder as he left.

“Well he was certainly odd,” Bilbo said to himself before looking around for wherever his book had landed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I have no beta. Hence why my chapters often flow in weird ways and my sentences are probably filled with grammatical errors.  
> Anyways, enjoy the start of Bilbo coming to terms with his crush/feelings/etc. on Thorin.


	6. Espressos and Cocktails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo blinked at the two of them as Frerin excitedly grabbed Bilbo’s hand and shook it, a large smile on his face. Now that Bilbo was looking at him, he was a little surprised that he didn’t recognize him as Thorin’s brother immediately. He had the dark hair, stunning eyes, and pointed features. Though he had a sort of softness to him and lacked the stern brow. And unlike his brother, he had scruff rather than a full beard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter to celebrate the new year!
> 
> Happy New Years everyone!  
> \--  
> Also, I got asked a question on [tumblr](http://livx18.tumblr.com/) about which dwarfs work at the coffee shop.
> 
> I like to think that the dwarfs own a few small businesses and they all split their time equally between them all. 
> 
> However, the dwarfs that work at the coffee shop most often are:
> 
> Fili, Kili, Bombur, and Bofur. 
> 
> The others work either at the accounting firm down the street, or the butcher shop even further down the street. The dwarfs, since they run these businesses and take turns working at each, wanted all the businesses on the same street. 
> 
> It was out of chance that the law firm Thorin got a job at happened to be nearby. 
> 
> So yeah...It's sort of like in "My Big Fat Greek Wedding" haha

“I met your friend, Mr. Baggins,” Gandalf said as he sat across from Thorin and placed his coffee on Thorin’s desk.

“Really now? And what did you think of him?”

“Well I found him to be most agreeable. He’s a charming lad to be sure.”

“Indeed,” Thorin said as he took his coffee and sipped it.

“He was a little odd though; became rather flustered when I brought you up.” Thorin’s brow rose at that, his gaze focused on Gandalf.

“What do you mean flustered?”

“Oh you know, looked like he was staring off into space, his thoughts elsewhere, small smile on his face,” Gandalf explained with a wave of his hand, “In fact he looked like he was remembering something wonderful.” 

\---

Sure enough, Thorin arrived at 3 as per usual. Bilbo couldn’t deny that his heart may have skipped a beat when he saw him and then skipped another when he noticed how rough Thorin looked. His normally combed back hair was messy, his eyes looked dark and tired, and he wore only his dress shirt and tie as opposed to the waistcoat and suit jacket. Somehow though, this “rugged” look suited him and had Bilbo gulping as Thorin approached the counter.

“Hello Thorin,” Bilbo greeted, his eyes widening slightly as Thorin’s expression immediately brightened upon seeing Bilbo.

“Hello.” Bilbo had to suppress a shiver; even Thorin’s voice was rough.

“What can I get for you?”

“An espresso, please,” Thorin said, “with an extra shot in it.” Bilbo nodded and hurried about as Thorin leaned against the display case near the register. After a minute or two he handed Thorin his drink and watched in mild amusement as Thorin’s eyebrows rose up in surprise at the first sip.

“I do believe I asked for one extra shot.”

“And I do believe that you could use the two extra shots,” Bilbo said with a smile, “You look beat. No offense.” 

“None taken,” Thorin said as he sat down at the far end of the counter, Bilbo moving over to stand in front of him, “And you’re right, I could use the extra two shots.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, what has you looking so exhausted?” 

“Well my day was going as it normally does—finishing off some cases and having to deal with the ignorance of new clients—but, my partner and I got handed this pro bono case that has us working with one of the most difficult people I’ve ever met in my life.” 

“What’s wrong with him?”

“He’s stubborn, brutal, heartless, and after nothing but money.”

“Isn’t that what you lawyers are like though?” Bilbo asked, earning an irritated look from Thorin.

“Not all of us are cruel, money-thirsty sharks, Mr. Baggins.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to insult you,” Bilbo said, looking down in embarrassment. Thorin sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair.

“No I’m sorry,” he said, “It’s just this client. He’s put me in a foul mood.”

“What’s his name?”

“Smaug.”

“Well with a name like that I’m not surprised he’s so cruel.” That earned a light laugh from Thorin and Bilbo couldn’t help but smile at the small victory. Thorin took another sip of his drink and let out a content noise. 

“How about I take your mind off of the client?” Bilbo asked, only realizing after (while Thorin raised his brows in surprise) what that sounded like he was hinting at.

“Oh, no I didn’t mean-”

“-I’d be more than happy for a distraction.”

“Right well, um, how was your holiday?” Bilbo asked, as he leaned forward on the counter.

“It was enjoyable enough. My relatives adored the presents you picked out—thank you again for that—and they weren’t nearly as obnoxious as they normally are.”

“Good. That’s good,” Bilbo said with a wide grin earning a small smile from Thorin.

“How about you? How was your holiday?”

“Oh well, um,” Bilbo fell silent as he moved to stand up straight again. Thorin tilted his head slightly, picking up on the faint look of sadness on Bilbo’s face.

“Bilbo?”

“Sorry. My holiday was decent enough,” Bilbo said with a sigh, “My family went to America for the holiday, took my nephew to Disney World as his big present. I didn’t find out until the day before they left.”

“You spent Christmas alone?” Thorin asked, a look of concern appearing on his face.

“Well not entirely alone. I did video chat with them on Christmas day.”

“That’s not the same as being with your family though.”

“No, it isn’t,” Bilbo said in agreement, “But I took what I could get. I can’t really ask any more than that.” 

Thorin was not pleased by Bilbo’s response. He didn’t understand how anyone could be happy when their family up and left them right before Christmas. Perhaps it was because, regardless of what he said, he was very close to his family and could never imagine a holiday without them. Though he believed it was because he was horrified by the idea that someone as kind as Bilbo would have to be alone during a time when you are supposed to be with those you love.

“Are you going to be alone on New Year’s Eve as well?” Thorin asked earning a small nod from Bilbo.

“Well that settles it then,” Thorin said as he pulled out his wallet.

“What? Settles what exactly?” 

“You’re spending New Year’s with my family and I,” Thorin stated in a tone that Bilbo knew instantly was used for ending arguments, “Unless of course you have plans?” Bilbo could tell that even if he did have plans, which he didn’t, he’d have to cancel them to go spend the holiday with Thorin and his family.

“No, Thorin, I am plan free.”

“Not anymore,” Thorin said as he handed Bilbo the money owed for the coffees from before and his current beverage.

“Alright then,” Bilbo said, shuffling awkwardly as he put the money in the register, “I’ll get your address from Bofur later.”

“That won’t be necessary,” Thorin said as he pulled a small card out of his wallet and handed it to Bilbo, “That’s my business card, call if something comes up and you can’t attend.” Bilbo looked down at the card as Thorin rose to his feet and headed toward the door.

“I’ll pick you up at 8, if that’s alright with you,” Thorin stated.

“Yeah that should be fine.”

“Well then, I’ll see you tomorrow night,” Thorin said with a nod before leaving. Bilbo realized, as soon as Thorin left, that he had never given his address to the other man. He was about to chase after the man but decided against it. He was certain Thorin would come back the next day and ask him after realizing he had forgotten to.

\---

Bilbo was shocked when Thorin didn’t show up at the coffee shop the next day and even more shocked when he opened the door to his flat at 8 o’clock to see Thorin standing there. 

“I see you aren’t ready yet,” Thorin commented, giving Bilbo the once over with amusement dancing in his eyes. 

“Well I sort of thought you weren’t actually going to pick me up.”

“And what would give you that impression?”

“Well you never asked for my number or address yesterday, so I assumed you’d ask for it today at the café. But then you never showed up at the café so I figured you wouldn’t be picking me up later,” Bilbo explained, pulling his bathrobe tighter around himself. 

“Ah. Well as you can see I am here,” Thorin said, a smirk teasing his lips, “and you, Mr. Baggins, are now making us late.” 

“Right. Let me get changed then,” Bilbo said as he moved aside for Thorin to enter, “You can come in and wait on the couch if you’d like.”

Around ten minutes later, Bilbo was all set to go. He gave Thorin a quick smile before following the other man to his car and letting him drive him to a large house on the outskirts of the city. Bilbo knew that Thorin’s family must have money—after all, they owned and ran three businesses and some of them had gone off to be lawyers or doctors—but he wasn’t expecting them to be _so_ wealthy. The house (more of a mansion if Bilbo had to give it a name) was bigger than any he had seen. He didn’t understand why they would need such a huge estate until he entered and saw exactly how large Thorin’s family was. His mouth dropped open in shock: there had to be at least a hundred people present.

“Stay close, it’s easy to get lost amongst my relatives,” Thorin said softly into Bilbo’s ear, his arm sliding around Bilbo’s waist and pulling him in closer. Bilbo would have objected, but he saw nothing wrong with Thorin wanting to keep him close…plus he sort of feared for his life amongst so many people.

“Bilbo you made it!” the smaller man heard before being hugged tightly by Ori.

“Yes. Thorin was nice enough to come and get me,” Bilbo said earning a large smile from the other man.

“Thorin talked about it all day, you know,” Gandalf piped in as he walked over to Thorin’s side.

“Gandalf, nice to see you could join us,” Thorin said, giving him a look that Bilbo could only describe as “shut up or else”.

“As if I would miss your family’s annual party,” Gandalf replied with a chuckle, “Bilbo, my dear fellow, how have you been?”

“Well thank you. And you?”

“I’m very well, thank you. Now if you’ll excuse me, Dori seems to have just brought up a bottle of red wine and I simply must sample some.” Bilbo watched Gandalf, accompanied my Ori, walk off before looking at Thorin.

“He’s odd.”

“You have no idea,” Thorin said, “Come, let’s find a place to sit.” Thorin maneuvered them through the huge crowd of people, stopping every so often to introduce Bilbo to the various members of his family. Bilbo knew there was no way he’d remember all of them, but he had decided he was at least going to try.

\---

“Thorin! ‘Bout time you showed up!” Bilbo turned just in time to see a man, slightly smaller than Thorin, stride up to Thorin and pull him into a hug. It took Thorin a moment to hug him back, but when they let go of one another Bilbo could see a smile on Thorin’s face. 

“Who is your guest?” the stranger asked, turning his gaze to Bilbo who shifted uncomfortably under it.

“This is Bilbo Baggins,” Thorin said, “Bilbo, this is my younger brother, Frerin. He’s studying abroad at Harvard Law School and was lucky enough to be able to come home for the holidays.” 

Bilbo blinked at the two of them as Frerin excitedly grabbed Bilbo’s hand and shook it, a large smile on his face. Now that Bilbo was looking at him, he was a little surprised that he didn’t recognize him as Thorin’s brother immediately. He had the dark hair, stunning eyes, and pointed features. Though he had a sort of softness to him and lacked the stern brow. And unlike his brother, he had scruff rather than a full beard.

“Frerin! Frerin!” Thorin chuckled as Frerin’s gleeful expression turned into one often seen on a dog caught doing something wrong as a woman, with the same dark hair and bright eyes, appeared looking furious.

“Frerin, what the hell were you think giving my sons those sparklers?!” She bellowed, hands on her hips as she glared at Frerin.

“Fili and Kili are smart enough to know that you don’t light that sort of thing indoors,” Frerin offered, making it sound more like a question than a response.

“They know, but they don’t care!” the woman said, “Honestly you’re as bad as they are!”

Before the argument could go too much further, Thorin cleared his throat causing the woman, Bilbo, and Frerin to turn their focus on him.

“Dis, may I introduce you to my guest, Bilbo Baggins,” Thorin said, motioning towards Bilbo.

Bilbo watched in amazement as Dis’ expression went from one of pure anger to one of pure joy before she quickly pulled him into a hug. Bilbo froze up in her arms as she tightened her grip. Eventually she let him go—though only because Frerin commented that she would suffocate him—and apologized for being so touchy.

“I’m sorry, it’s just that my brother rarely brings guests to these sort of events and he and the rest of the family have talked so much about you,” she said, “I sort of feel as if we’re friends already.”

Bilbo and Thorin talked to Dis and Frerin for quite some time and were joined by Thorin’s father, Thrain II, as well as members of Thorin’s family Bilbo knew from work. For some reason, everyone present seemed completely fascinated by Bilbo causing Bilbo to be the center of attention for the majority of the evening. Thorin, however, kept an arm around Bilbo at all times, being sure to never let Bilbo out of his sight. Bilbo was glad for that, he was certain that several of Thorin’s family members would have stolen him away otherwise. 

Though, Bilbo also wanted to pull away from Thorin. The constant contact, though welcomed, was confusing. Bilbo was sure that Thorin only meant it in a friendly manner, in a comforting sort of notion. It surely couldn’t be a sign of affection or anything like that.

The way Thorin’s family talked about him was also confusing. They spoke about Bilbo as if he were romantically involved with Thorin: dropping innuendos, hinting towards things Thorin and Bilbo had been up to, teasing Thorin about feelings, etc. It was making the smaller man (and Bilbo noticed he was the smallest man present) wonder exactly what Thorin had told his family about him.

\---

“Tell me, Bilbo, how many members are in your family?” Dis asked as she sent a glare in Fili and Kili’s direction.

“Well I have a lot of cousins, but I don’t really talk to them much,” Bilbo replied, “So that just leaves me, my sister, her husband, and my nephew.” The room grew silent at that and Bilbo suddenly wished that he had a large family so that he could keep rambling off names.

“There’s only four of you?” Frerin asked.

“Well, yes,” Bilbo replied. 

“Well, Mr. Baggins,” Thror, Thorin’s grandfather, said, “You are always welcomed here.” 

“Thank you, sir.”

“Oi! It’s 5 minutes ‘til midnight!” Bofur shouted from the other room.

“What? It can’t possibly be 11:55 already! Why it was just 9 a few moments ago,” Bilbo said in shock.

“You’ll notice, Bilbo, that with my family time passes quickly,” Thorin said softly as he escorted Bilbo to the main room where the others were watching the clock patiently. 

\---

“When did I get this drink?” Bilbo asked in confusion as he suddenly noticed the cocktail in his hand.

“Frerin passed drinks out about a half hour ago,” Thorin said with a laugh, “Though time, it seems, has addled your mind.”

“Well at least it’s a good cocktail.” They laughed at that before Thorin adjusted his grip on Bilbo’s waist.

“Thorin, is there a reason you’ve had your arm around me all night or is it just because you didn’t want me to get lost?” Bilbo found himself asking, wishing the words hadn’t left his mouth at all.

“Are you offended by it?”

“No. Just curious.”

“I wish to keep you close,” Thorin stated, “I don’t want the others taking you away from me.”

“Thorin-”

“-I don’t share well with others, never have,” Thorin said, his eyes focused on the clock, “And, I have realized, that I don’t want to share you.” Bilbo was about to ask what he meant by that when he was interrupted by Bofur starting the 10 second countdown, assisted by a very animated Bifur.

The whole family cheered as midnight struck and Bilbo watched in amusement as several of Thorin’s family members kissed one another while others shouted, “GIVE US A KISS. COME ON!” He felt Thorin’s grip tighten causing him to turn and look at Thorin in mild confusion.

“What?” Bilbo asked, slowly pulling out of the other man’s hold. Thorin opened his mouth to speak, but abruptly shut it. Instead, he grabbed the front of Bilbo’s shirt and pulled forward sealing their lips together for a moment before pulling back. Thorin noted the stunned look on Bilbo’s face and immediately regretted his decision.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that,” Thorin said.

“No that’s, um,” Bilbo said, gaining his mind back, “I might need you to run that by me again just so I can decided whether I approve of it or not.” 

Thorin blinked at the smaller man, a small smile appearing on his face before he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Bilbo’s once more. Bilbo, though not accustomed to kissing bearded men, decided that he could definitely get used to the slight scratching feeling that came with kissing Thorin. In fact, he decided that kissing Thorin was something he could do all day every day. Bilbo tried his best to not pout when Thorin pulled back.

“Well? Do we approve or not?” Thorin asked.

“Hmmm…I’m definitely leaning more towards the approve side,” Bilbo said, doing his best to remain calm and collected which was getting more and more difficult due to the brilliant smile on Thorin’s face.

“Well that’s good. Great even,” Thorin said before leaning forward to whisper softly in Bilbo’s ear, “Happy New Year, Bilbo Baggins.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to include Frerin and Dis in the story (even though I sort of wanted to keep it to as few characters as possible).
> 
> Anyways, mental image wise:
> 
> for Frerin I was imagining Colin O'Donoghue *fans self* 
> 
> And for Dis I was imagining like a dark haired Kate Winslet  
> 


	7. Macchiato to go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo hadn’t realized exactly how many floors were in the building. He would have guessed maybe 30. Needless to say he was shocked when he entered the elevator and saw that there were, in fact, 53 floors. He sighed and pressed the button for floor 53 and waited patiently as the elevator slowly made its way to the top. When the doors slid open Bilbo’s eyes widened in shock.

Bilbo wasn’t sure if he could officially say that he and Thorin were in a relationship. They had dates, they spent time together just hanging out, and Kili constantly joked, “How’s our favorite aunt doing today?” But Thorin had never introduced Bilbo to anyone as his—well Bilbo wasn’t sure whether boyfriend or partner was the appropriate title—significant other. Then again, Bilbo hadn’t done that either. Though in his own defense, he was waiting for Thorin to give him some sign that they could be called “official” (and god did that make him feel like some stupid teen).

Bilbo was at the point where he wanted nothing more than to march up to Thorin and demand to know exactly what their relationship was and who he was to Thorin. Bofur had suggested that he ask him on their next date together, but Bilbo wasn’t so sure. Fili had said that it would probably be best to catch him off guard and ask him, which Kili had agreed with, but Bilbo wasn’t certain catching Thorin off guard was wise.  

Bilbo thought he had finally found his opportune moment when he had received a call from Gandalf asking if he could possibly bring over a macchiato or two for Thorin. Bilbo had stated he would gladly and quickly went about making the drinks. He added a shot of caramel to Thorin’s with a small grin before hurrying to put his coat and scarf on.

“Just where are you off to?” Fili asked with a grin.

“Gandalf called and asked if I could deliver drinks to Thorin,” Bilbo stated as he grabbed the two drinks, “So I’m heading over for a moment, if that’s alright.”

“Oh it’s fine,” Fili said as Kili emerged from the back room covered in flour.

“One question before you go, Bilbo,” Kili said, trying to wipe off some of the flour to no avail earning a snicker from Fili, “Do you even know where uncle’s firm is?”

Bilbo froze at that. No. He most certainly did not know. He had never had an occasion to go there. Fili and Kili laughed at the look on his face earning a huff off annoyance from the smaller man.

“Relax we’ll tell you,” Kili said.

“You know where the firm’s building is, yeah?” Fili asked earning a nod.

“Well his firm is located on the top five floors. You’ll probably find him on the very top floor, that’s where his office is,” Kili explained.

Bilbo thanked the two brothers before hurrying out the door, moving as fast as he could so the drinks wouldn’t be cold by the time he got there.

“You think uncle really wanted the drinks or do you think it’s Gandalf up to his old tricks again?” Kili asked, trying once again to get the flour off.

“I’d bet it’s just Gandalf being Gandalf,” Fili replied with a smirk, “Kili, would you like for me to de- _flour_ you?” Kili laughed at that, before smacking Fili’s arm playfully, leaving a white handprint on his sleeve.

“Perhaps I should de- _flour_ you, Fili.”

“We could just de- _flour_ one another.” The pair erupted into a fit of laughter at that, gripping one another for support while they tried to pull themselves together.

 

* * *

 

Bilbo hadn’t realized exactly how many floors were in the building. He would have guessed maybe 30. Needless to say he was shocked when he entered the elevator and saw that there were, in fact, 53 floors. He sighed and pressed the button for floor 53 and waited patiently as the elevator slowly made its way to the top. When the doors slid open Bilbo’s eyes widened in shock.

He had expected the top floor to look like the rest of the building (or the parts he had seen)—white marble with stunning white features. He had not expected a dark marble, a greenish color if he had to label it, with hints of bright gold. The walls had a gold trim and the furniture had gold designs and engravings. Everything looked so intricate, like they had been carefully handcrafted specifically to stun all who visited this place. Bilbo walked to the large desk near the elevators, feeling suddenly nervous and out of places in so gorgeous and glorious a location.

“Excuse me?” Bilbo said, fidgeting as the woman behind the desk turned her steely gaze to him, “Could you tell me where Thorin Oakenshield’s office is?”

“Mr. Oakenshield doesn’t see anyone without an appointment,” she explained, “Do you have an appointment?”

“No. His partner, Gandalf, called and ordered these drinks for him,” Bilbo offered, raising the two beverages as proof.

“Oh? He did now?” the woman asked, looking mildly amused, “Well you can leave the drinks here and I’ll let Gandalf know they have arrived.”

“Yes that works I suppose,” Bilbo said as he took a step closer to the desk. The woman waited for a moment or two, expecting Bilbo to place the drinks down, and raised a brow when he didn’t.

“Something else I can help you with?”

“It’s just, um, I was sort of hoping to see Thorin,” Bilbo said.

“I already told you, Mr. Oakenshield won’t see anyone who doesn’t have an appointment.”

“Yes I know but can’t you make one exception?”

“And why would I do that?”

“It’s just. We’re sort of together,” Bilbo said softly, his voice dropping to a whisper. The woman’s eyes widened slightly at that, her lips curling into a smile.

“Are you by chance, Mr. Baggins?” she asked.

“Y-Yes. How do you know my name?”

“Gandalf told me about you,” she said, the smile widening, “You know, I think I can break the rules this one time.”

“Really?”

“Why not? Thorin could use a good visit,” she said with a wink, “His office is down the hall and to the right. If anyone gives you trouble, tell them Hati sent you.”

“Thank you, um, Hati,” Bilbo said earning another wink before he headed down the hall. Bilbo did his best to move about unseen by the workers, but as he feared he stood out like a sore thumb. Several stopped to simply stare at him others began to whisper in curiosity. He huffed to himself as he looked down at his feet, doing all he could to ignore the workers. Naturally this caused him to gently bump into someone else and almost spill the coffees.

“I am so sorry!” Bilbo said as he looked up. He was met with two intense eyes that were such a light shade of brown they almost appeared to be amber.

“It’s quite alright,” the stranger said, his voice deep and rumbling, “No harm done.”

“Yes well that’s good,” Bilbo said awkwardly.

“I haven’t seen you in these offices before,” the man said, taking a step closer to Bilbo, “Are you a new client?”

“No, I’m just here to deliver some coffee to a worker here.”

“Oh? Which worker?”

“Um. Thorin Oakenshield.” Bilbo didn’t like the way the stranger laughed at Thorin’s name. He didn’t like it one bit.

“Thorin. That prick,” the stranger said, “He takes himself far too seriously and is incredibly arrogant and prideful because of it.”

“I will admit he can be rather arrogant about some matters, but he’s not that bad,” Bilbo said.

“You talk as if you know him personally,” the stranger said with a grin, “Do you know him?”

“Whether I do or don’t is none of your concern,” Bilbo replied, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have coffee to deliver.” The stranger stepped aside and watched Bilbo walk off, a small smirk on his lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to include a Fili/Kili joke, I just had to.
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos, comments, and support. You are all amazing! :)


	8. Macchiato in the office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin could honestly say that he loathed Smaug with every fiber of his being. The strawberry blonde was sitting perfectly straight, ankles crossed and hands gripping the arms of the chair. His amber eyes were piercing through Thorin, and Thorin could see the challenge and amusement in them. Smaug took great pleasure in unnerving Thorin, in making Thorin feel stressed and scattered. It was one of his biggest sources of entertainment.

Thorin could honestly say that he loathed Smaug with every fiber of his being. The strawberry blonde was sitting perfectly straight, ankles crossed and hands gripping the arms of the chair. His amber eyes were piercing through Thorin, and Thorin could see the challenge and amusement in them. Smaug took great pleasure in unnerving Thorin, in making Thorin feel stressed and scattered. It was one of his biggest sources of entertainment.

“So you are saying that my client won’t be able to receive the full million back because there is evidence of her signing the contract, knowing fully well what would happen if she did sign it?”

“Yes. That is exactly what I’m saying. We can get her some of the money she lost back—after all, she was screwed over—but we can’t give her all of it when she knew that by signing the agreement she was handing over the majority of her rights to the money and the novel itself.”

“Thorin,” Smaug said, his lips pulling into a tight smile causing Thorin to narrow his eyes, “She won’t be satisfied with that answer. I’m sure you are well aware that my client, and in this case your client as well, is one of the most powerful people in the industry. Either she gets the full million back, or there is no deal.”

“Regardless of how powerful she may be in the industry she works in, she cannot change the law. She signed the contract; she has to accept what we can give her. To give her the full million would be to go beyond the terms of the contract, completely ignoring what it entails, and would also be going against the law.”

“Sometimes laws can be bent to work in one’s favor, Thorin.”

“Are you suggesting we go against the law just to give this one woman what she wants as opposed to what she is entitled to?”

“Of course not. I’m not suggesting anything,” Smaug said as he rose to his feet, “I’m telling you.”

“I won’t break the law for the client.”

“I’m sure there is some sort of loophole,” Smaug said with a twisted smile, “Find it.” Thorin wanted nothing more than to race around his desk and strangle the taller man. Instead he opted to glare at him as he left. He sighed and plopped back down into his chair. He could feel a headache coming on, he needed caffeine or food or something. Dealing with Smaug wore him out.

“Well, all things considered I think that went rather well,” Gandalf piped up from his seat in the corner of the room.

“No thanks to you,” Thorin said.

“My dear Thorin, I like to think that my mere presence aided in keeping you two civil for once.”

“Oh is that why I made you my partner, to aid me in remaining civil?”

“That and other reasons I’m sure.” Thorin chuckled at that before sighing again.

“You look as if you could use caffeine,” Gandalf commented as he rose to his feet. Thorin hummed in agreement. Gandalf smiled and chuckled to himself causing Thorin to raise a brow.

“What?”

“Oh nothing. I think I shall go ask Hati if we have any more appointments this afternoon. If you’ll excuse me,” Gandalf said as he headed to the door. He opened it and grinned at the man standing in front of it.

 

* * *

 

“Well if it isn’t Mr. Baggins,” Gandalf said, amusement tinkling in his eyes. Thorin’s gaze flickered to the door instantly. He stood up quickly, a small smile appearing at the sight of Bilbo standing there.

“Um, hello,” Bilbo greeted.

“Bilbo, what on earth are you doing here?”

“Gandalf called and said you wanted me to bring over some coffee,” Bilbo said.

“I never told Gandalf to call you,” Thorin said as he moved over to Bilbo, throwing Gandalf a look before the elder man left with a chuckle.

“Oh. Well I can go then if I’ve interrupted something,” Bilbo said softly.

“Or you could give me that coffee, which smells delicious, and stay a while,” Thorin said as he reached forward and took one of the drinks before walking back to his chair and sitting down. He tilted his head toward the chair opposite of his and Bilbo hurried over to it and took a seat.

“Um, this one is yours actually,” Bilbo said, placing the other coffee on the table. Thorin chuckled before placing the cup in his hand down and picking up the other. He took a sip and hummed in contentment.

“Caramel. Thank you,” he said.

“Gandalf said you would need it.”

“He was right. I do need it.” Thorin pushed the other drink toward Bilbo and Bilbo looked at him in confusion.

“Clearly Gandalf didn’t intend on having that drink himself, so feel free to drink it.” Bilbo laughed at that before nodding his thanks and taking the drink. Thorin watched Bilbo and noticed the odd look about him causing a feeling of worry to form in his stomach.

 

* * *

 

“Are you alright, Bilbo?” Thorin asked.

“Hm? Oh I’m fine,” Bilbo said, “Just ran into someone on my way here who rubbed me the wrong way.”

“Was it a worker in the firm?” Thorin asked, his voice dropping slightly.

“I’m not sure,” Bilbo said, “He had quite a few choice words to say about you though.”

“Most of the workers here do. They either fear me or respect me. Or respect me out of fear.”

“Well he certainly didn’t fear nor respect you.”

“Oh?” Thorin asked, leaning forward in interest, “What did this worker say?”

“He called you a prick,” Bilbo said, “and said you take yourself too seriously.”

“Well I have heard that from many people,” Thorin said with a booming laugh, “Well what did he look like?”

“Tall. Really tall. Reddish blonde hair. Amber eyes,” Bilbo stated, feeling suddenly concerned as Thorin’s eyes darkened.

“Did he have a deep voice and pointed features?”

“Yes!” Bilbo said, “He didn’t seem to have a concept for personal space or manners. Rather unpleasant man.” Bilbo jumped slightly as Thorin quickly rose to his feet and rushed over to Bilbo’s side. He grabbed Bilbo’s hand as leant over the smaller man and stared into his eyes.

“Did he touch you? Did he hurt you?” Thorin asked: his eyes dark with what Bilbo could identify as anger, concern, and jealousy.

“No. I bumped into him when I wasn’t paying attention and he just started talking to me.” Thorin nodded before pressing his lips to the other man’s.

“Do not go near that man, Bilbo,” Thorin warned, “He is dangerous.” Bilbo wasn’t sure what to say, he hadn’t seen Thorin act so possessive and frantic before. Instead he nodded his understand and Thorin let go of his hand.

“Who is he?”

“Smaug.” Bilbo’s eyes widened slightly. Smaug; the man Thorin would rant about constantly. So that was him. At least now Bilbo had a face to go with the name.

“Bilbo, you have to promise me you will avoid that man at all costs,” Thorin said, looking at Bilbo with something akin to desperation in his eyes.

“Well it’s not like I’m ever in situations where I’ll see him,” Bilbo said with a light laugh.

“Bilbo,” Thorin said, his voice dropping to a low whisper, “Promise me.”

“I promise…Thorin,” Bilbo said, “What did he do to you?”

“Hm?”

“I’ve never seen you act like this. What did he do?” Bilbo asked, concern lacing his voice. Thorin took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he leaned against the edge of his desk, his gaze dropping to floor. He shifted awkwardly as Bilbo patiently waited for an answer.

“When I was young, several of my family members got in a terrible accident. A few of them died while others were placed in the hospital and put on life support. A man, claiming to be a doctor, persuaded my father and grandfather to let him aid our relatives. They agreed and paid him more money than the man could possibly ever need. Instead of finding ways to help them, he ended their care and slowly, one by one, they all died,” Thorin said, his voice soft, “One of the victims was my mother.” Bilbo sat in silence, his eyes wide as he stared at Thorin.

“It was revealed, a few years later, that this man was a fraud. My family, as well as the other families he had fooled, were asked to give testimony in court. We knew that there was no way he could get a non-guilty verdict. Or so we had thought.”

“What happened?”

“Smaug. He was the defense attorney. He came in with evidence that proved the man’s innocence. He found ways to make every witness’s testimony sound false and was able to win a non-guilty verdict.”

“How is that possible?”

“Smaug, as they say, has a frightening power in him. He has what others call a fire that burns so intense and strong no one can hope to defeat it. His heart is a black hole and his eyes pierce through you like swords. He is a terrifying thing to behold in court. It’s why he has earned the title ‘The Dragon’.”

“And what of the man—the fraud—what happened to him?”

“He was let loose. He does as he pleases and has fooled many others since then. He taints people’s lives and takes away everything they hold dear. My family and I call him ‘The Defiler’,” Thorin stated. Bilbo could hear the pure loathing in the other man’s voice and it made him shudder.

“And what’s his real name?”

“Azog.”

“Is that why you became a lawyer? To try and find a way to beat Azog and Smaug?”

“No. Though I will admit that thought and desire are often on my mind,” Thorin stated. Silence fell between them as they began to actually drink their coffees.

 

* * *

 

Bilbo shifted awkwardly earning a questioning look from Thorin.

“Is there something on your mind?”

“No. Well yes, but I don’t think now is the appropriate time to ask you, after all.”

“Ask away, Bilbo,” Thorin said with a smile, “Whatever it is I’m certain I won’t mind answering it.”

“Um, alright,” Bilbo said before taking a deep breath, “I just wanted to know exactly where I stand in terms of, um, title to you.”

“Title?”

“Yes title. Like Fili is your nephew and Dis is your sister and Bifur is ‘axe for brains’—which I still don’t understand why you call him that—but I wanted to know what my title is.”

“Ah,” Thorin said causing Bilbo to look down at his hands, “Your title.” He paused and Bilbo was suddenly worried that he had somehow bothered or upset Thorin.

“I should have thought your title was obvious,” Thorin said, “You’re my boyfriend, or partner. Whatever title you prefer. Personally I think partner sounds more adult. Boyfriend reminds me of my teenage years and I’d like to leave those in the past where they belong.” Bilbo sat up at that, his eyes wide as he smiled brightly.

“You think of me as your partner?”

“Yes.”

“Good that’s—wow,” Bilbo said, his smile widening.

“Are you alright?” Thorin asked in amusement.

“It’s just that we never talked about anything so I’m a little amazed that you think of me in such high regards,” Bilbo stated as he stood up.

“Well rest assured, dear Bilbo,” Thorin said with a laugh, his hands moving to grip Bilbo’s waist and pull the smaller man close to him, “I cherish you and think of you in the highest regard.” Thorin cupped Bilbo’s cheeks in his hands and leaned in, pressing his mouth to the smaller man’s. Bilbo sighed into the kiss and pressed back against him. Thorin licked at his lower lip and Bilbo opened his mouth eagerly. It was as their tongues fought against one another that Thorin’s office phone went off.

Thorin pulled back, earning a small whine of protest from Bilbo, before reaching to grab the phone.

“This is Thorin Oakenshield speaking, how may I help you?” Thorin asked, sliding his hands back down to Bilbo’s hips.

“Of course, I’ll send him right over,” Thorin said before hanging up and turning his focus back to the man in front of him.

“Unfortunately, my dear Bilbo, this will have to wait until later,” Thorin stated.

“Why? Has something happened?”

“That was Kili,” Thorin explained, “Apparently there has been a flour mishap at the café and he and Fili need your assistance to clean it up. Though I must confess, I’d rather you stay here.”

“Trust me, I’d rather be here as well,” Bilbo said with a sigh as he reluctantly took a step back, “But knowing those two if I don’t go the café will be in even worse condition very soon.”

Thorin watched as Bilbo hurried off, sighing after the smaller man was out of sight. He still wasn’t sure what it was about the other man that drew him to him, but he wasn’t too concerned. He smiled to himself; Bilbo’s surprise visit had left him feeling content and happy after such a miserable day with Smaug. Though, that feeling didn’t last long because no sooner had Bilbo left than Smaug came back into his office to continue discussing their case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this chapter is about the length of two of my normal chapters. Jesus.
> 
> So yeah I found a way to explain Thorin's hatred toward Smaug and Azog (who I'm still not certain I want in this story). I hope that it made sense and wasn't too out there. I have a friend who had something similar happen to her family so I kind of based it off that. 
> 
> Also I really don't know much about law so I hope that what Thorin and Smaug were discussing made some sense. 
> 
> But on the bright side Bilbo finally found out what exactly Thorin thinks of him so that's a plus. :D


	9. Not Fresh Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The normally jolly Bofur looked as if it was taking all his restraint to not reach over the counter and kill the man. Bilbo wanted nothing more than to run and hide as Smaug turned his piercing gaze towards him, a twisted smile playing on his thin lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I hit a rather nasty writer's block and then real life got in the way. Hopefully the next chapter will be out much sooner!

Bilbo was certain that due to the flour mishap he would be cleaning flour out of his hair for months. He had expected some mess, but nothing quite like what he had seen when he walked in. He should’ve known that Fili and Kili hadn’t really meant accident; they meant a disaster zone. The café had been coated from top to bottom with flour. It was pretty in a way, according to Kili, like freshly fallen snow. Bilbo, however, thought it looked like a nightmare. He was honestly shocked that they had managed to clean the entire café before Dwalin had come in for work.

That night he collapsed on his bed, exhausted from rushing around and spending hours cleaning flour off of furniture. He hoped the next day would be a little less tiring.

 

* * *

 

The next few days were slow and, well, quite dull. Thorin had gotten swarmed with cases and work and had to tell Bilbo that he probably wouldn’t be able to go in for his daily drink, though he would try. Bilbo wasn’t pleased but he cheered up a little when Thorin asked him if he would accompany him to a family dinner party in a week. He had accepted the offer eagerly, nervous and thrilled at the idea of getting to spend some more time with Thorin’s large family.

It was day six of Bilbo’s “Thorin Withdrawal” (as Ori aptly named it) and Bilbo was staring at the door anxiously. The clock was dangerously close to hitting three and there was still no sign of Thorin. Bofur was standing behind the curly-haired man, laughing lightly at the look on Bilbo’s face.

“What’s got you so down?” he asked.

“He’s late,” Bilbo stated.

“Well it’s only 3:02, give the man a moment.”

“But he’s always here at exactly 3.”

“Bilbo, relax,” Bofur said, placing a hand on the smaller man’s shoulder, “He’ll come if he can.”

At 3:10 Bilbo started getting fidgety and Bofur decided to send Bilbo to work in the backroom, mumbling something about not wanting a miserable employee hanging about. He promised he’d call for Bilbo if Thorin showed up and Bilbo gave him a thankful smile before disappearing into the kitchen.

An hour passed and Bilbo accepted that for the sixth day in a row, Thorin would not be coming. He did, however, instantly perk up when he heard the café door open. He sped out into the main room, ready to give Thorin an earful. Instead he froze, his eyes widening. There at the register was none other than Smaug.

The normally jolly Bofur looked as if it was taking all his restraint to not reach over the counter and kill the man. Bilbo wanted nothing more than to run and hide as Smaug turned his piercing gaze towards him, a twisted smile playing on his thin lips.

“Well, if it isn’t the delivery man from the other day,” Smaug said, his voice penetrating through Bilbo’s body and sending a shiver of fear and anger through the smaller man.

“And what can I do for you?” Bilbo asked, doing his best to remain professional.

“Well after you had bumped into me, and I caught a whiff of that coffee, I decided that I must try whatever it was that had smelt so delicious,” he said, “So I asked Calin, one of your friend Thorin’s subordinates, where Thorin normally gets his coffee.”

“That still doesn’t tell me what I can do for you,” Bilbo said.

“Of course. What you can do for me is make me a wonderful cup of coffee, like the one you made Thorin last week.” Bilbo frowned before nodding and moving around to make the drink. He didn’t bother making a fresh pot of coffee, didn’t bother adding a shot of caramel and certainly didn’t add any cinnamon. He handed the beverage over to the man and watched as he took a sip and smirked.

“Thank you. I can see why Thorin likes this place.”

“Is that all?”

“So business-oriented,” Smaug chuckled, “If it’s not too much trouble, perhaps you could tell me your name.”

“No.”

“Well, why not? After all this is our second time meeting one another, and I hardly doubt it will be our last, so we should really become more well acquainted with one another.”

“It’s Bilbo.” Bilbo said, his voice curt as he crossed his arms and stared at the other man.

“Smaug,” he said as he offered Bilbo his hand. Bilbo refused and instead gave a small nod.

“Bofur, I see you’re still a fan of unfashionable hats,” Smaug said, turning his focus to the man next to Bilbo.

“And I see you’re still a fan of being a prick,” Bofur retorted, his voice low and scathing. Smaug simply grinned at him before turning to look at Bilbo once more.

“Well, Bilbo, it was nice to see you,” Smaug said, “I hope to see more of you in the future.”

“I wouldn’t count on it,” Bilbo replied. Smaug smirked before turning and heading out the door.

 

* * *

 

Silence fell between Bofur and Bilbo as the two carried on with their work. Bilbo, though he still didn’t know Bofur as well as he’d like, could tell that the other man had been affected by Smaug’s presence and couldn’t help but wonder if Bofur had lost someone due to Azog and Smaug’s actions as well. Though he wanted nothing more than to ask, Bilbo knew that the better thing to do would be comfort the other man. He walked over to him, and placed a hand on his back. Bofur jumped slightly at the touch and turned his head to look at the smaller man.

“Bofur, are you alright?” Bilbo asked.

“No, I don’t think I am,” Bofur admitted with a sigh.

“If you’d like Bofur, you can go home. I can always close up on my own.” Bofur looked as if he wanted to accept the offer but instead shook his head.

“That is very kind of you Bilbo, but I can’t let you close up on your own.”

“Well why not? I can handle it.”

“I don’t doubt it. It’s just, for safety’s sake, we have to have more than one person working at a time,” Bofur explained. Bilbo blinked at that. He had no idea that was a rule.

“Oh. I see,” he said, “Well perhaps I could call someone else to come in and cover for you?”

Bofur opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by the sound of the door opening. The two workers turned their gaze to the door and blinked in surprise at the sight of Thorin standing there.

“Well look who it is,” Bofur said with a grin.

“You!” Bilbo said, crossing his arms across his chest, “You have some nerve!”

“Pardon?” Thorin asked as he walked over to the other two men.

“You haven’t spoken to me or visited me in six days! Six!” Bilbo stated.

“I know. And I am sor-”

“-Save it! You owe me,” Bilbo said with a small huff. Thorin apologized again and Bofur laughed loudly as an idea hit him.

“You know, I think I will go home,” Bofur said, “And now we have coverage so you won’t be closing alone.”

“We do?” Bilbo asked in confusion.

“Oh aye. Thorin here is off for the night, so he can cover for me.”

“I beg your pardon?” Thorin asked, his eyes narrowing slightly.

“No, he’s right Thorin,” Bilbo said with a smile, realizing what Bofur was up to, “Bofur really needs to go rest after such a trying afternoon, and you’re available to help. And, well, you do owe me for ignoring me these past few days.”

 

* * *

 

Bilbo hummed happily as he finished cleaning out the pot he was going to use to make some fresh coffee. Thorin was watching him carefully, a small smile of amusement on his face. He watched Bilbo pour water into the machine and watched as Bilbo very carefully measured out how many scoops of coffee to put in the filter. He laughed lightly as Bilbo accidentally spilled some earning a sharp look from the other man.

“It’s not funny,” Bilbo had said softly and Thorin, though he knew he should have agreed, couldn’t help but smile and laugh again.

The night continued on, and Bilbo found that helping customers, with a man who was as handsome as Thorin, definitely increased business. At first Bilbo had been impressed, but then he grew bitter as yet another female customer tried to flirt with Thorin as he handed her a drink. Bilbo watched as Thorin moved about the shop easily, as if he had done it before, and Bilbo couldn’t help but wonder if at some point Thorin had worked in one of his family’s businesses.

Thorin wasn’t stupid. He picked up on the way that Bilbo would tense or make his voice less welcoming whenever a female customer would try to hit on him. He grinned: his partner was jealous. He did his best throughout the night to let Bilbo know that he wasn’t interested in any of the customers flirting with him. Bilbo seemed to get what he was doing and smiled warmly at him every now and then as they worked.

Bilbo had meant to tell Thorin that he and Bofur had experience and unexpected visit from Smaug earlier; but as he turned and saw Thorin whistling while cleaning off the counter, he decided it could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And to make up for the long absence, enjoy some fluffy times. Thorin whistling, Bilbo humming. Yeah...fluff.


	10. Decaf Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo had been unaware that this family dinner he was to attend with Thorin was formal dress. Which is exactly why he had shouted and began to panic when Thorin had showed up looking marvelous in a tailored black suit that just made Thorin look all the more glorious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter somehow wrote itself and ended up being a little over 2000 words (which is long compared to the previous chapters). 
> 
> I also got asked again if I have a tumblr. I do. [This is it ](http://livx18.tumblr.com/)
> 
> As always I don't have a beta so there are probably mistakes.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this long chapter because I sure enjoyed writing it :)

Bilbo had been unaware that this family dinner he was to attend with Thorin was formal dress. Which is exactly why he had shouted and began to panic when Thorin had showed up looking marvelous in a tailored black suit that just made Thorin look all the more glorious.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Bilbo asked loudly as he rummaged through his closet, looking for something remotely decent to wear.

“I had thought I mentioned it,” Thorin said, “Clearly I forgot.”

“Clearly!”

“Just wear whatever you have that’s best. My family will not be bothered if you show up in something more casual,” Thorin said as he walked over to Bilbo’s side and peered into his closet.

“The best thing I own, Thorin Oakenshield, is a coat that cost me quite a large sum of money. I don’t own suits or anything like that,” Bilbo stated with a sigh before giving Thorin a pleading look, “Thorin, what am I going to do? I can’t go wearing any of the crappy clothing I own. I’d look haggard and out of place.”

“It’s only my family, Bilbo. They will understand if yo-”

“-No. They may understand, but I’ve only met your family once. I want to keep up the good impression I made last time. I don’t want them to think you’re in a relationship with some sloppy man who can’t even afford a decent pair of trousers.”

Thorin sighed at that, watching as Bilbo continued frantically looking for anything decent to wear. After a few more moments he grabbed Bilbo’s arm gently causing the smaller man to look at him.

“We have a couple hours before we need to be there. I had originally planned to show you the new garden being built in town, but I think it would be wiser to use that time to buy you a suit.”

“Thorin, I can’t afford a suit.”

“Luckily for you, I can,” Thorin stated, “Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

Bilbo spent the ride to the tailor shop trying to convince Thorin not to spend so much money on him. Thorin simply responded with a look that said the conversation was over. Bilbo had huffed at that and crossed his arms as Thorin parked the car.

Once inside the shop, Bilbo was blown away by the wide variety of suit designs and the endless amount of fabrics and colors. He hadn’t known that there were so many options to something as simple as a suit. Thorin introduced him to a short stout man named Rowlin and informed Bilbo that Rowlin was the man behind every suit that Thorin owned.

“Well Mr. Oakenshield is my favorite customer,” Rowlin stated earning a small grin from Thorin.

“Thank you,” Thorin said, “I was actually hoping you could help us with a quick wardrobe emergency, Rowlin.”

“Of course, sir! What can I do for you?” the short man asked.

“My partner here needs a suit for a dinner we’re attending in a couple of hours,” Thorin said, “Think you can make something work for him?”

“A couple of hours? But sir, a good suit takes me at least a week.”

“Please, try,” Thorin said, giving the shorter man a bright smile, “It would mean a great deal to me.” Bilbo noticed the odd tone Thorin had taken and raised a brow in question. His eyes widened as Rowlin agreed before ushering Bilbo around the shop to take his measurements and trying to fit him into a premade suit.

 

* * *

 

“Don’t put him in white Rowlin,” Thorin said, “It reminds me too much of a wedding.”

“Quite right, Mr. Oakenshield. Besides, white isn’t really this man’s color.”

“I’ll have you know that I look rather dashing in white!” Bilbo protested. Rowlin ignored his comment and held up a gray suit, which Thorin also disapproved of.

“You know, Thorin. This suit isn’t meant for you,” Bilbo said.

“Well if I’m the one paying for it, I feel I should have a say in the final outcome.” At that Rowlin glanced over at Thorin. He stared at the taller man, his eyes narrowed slightly, until a large smile appeared on his face.

“Mr. Oakenshield, why don’t you wait outside?” he asked, smile still intact.

“What?”

“I promise you that your friend Bilbo here will look fine and will have a suit that works well for him.” Thorin was about to protest further when Bilbo huffed and asked him to leave as well.

“Very well. I’ll be in the car. Text me when you’re finished,” Thorin stated before leaving.

“Well now that he’s gone,” Rowlin said, “We can work on making you look absolutely amazing.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Please, I’m old, not blind,” Rowlin said with a sly grin, “I see the way he looks at you. There’s a reason he wants you looking your best. He wants you dressed to impress.”

“Well we are having dinner with his family.”

“Yes but what are you doing after the dinner?”

“Probably nothing,” Bilbo stated with a small frown, “He’ll probably just drop me off at my place.”

“Not if I have anything to say about it,” Rowlin said, puffing his chest up slightly as he began to rush around the shop pulling suit after suit for Bilbo to try on and look at.

“What exactly do you mean by that?” Bilbo asked as Rowlin helped Bilbo into a dark burgundy suit.

“Judging from the slight stiffness still between the two of you, I’m going to wager you haven’t done the dirty yet,” Rowlin said, “If I dress you in the perfect suit, you’ll look so good that Thorin will want nothing more than to have the dinner be done with so he can take you home and get the suit off of you.”

“You-you’re as blunt and ridiculous as Dwalin is!” Bilbo exclaimed, his face turning red.

“Oh you know Dwalin? Lovely fellow he is.”

 

* * *

 

Several suits later, Rowlin was hit with inspiration. Bilbo looked at him curiously as Rowlin rushed to the back room of the shop, mumbling away about some sort of nostalgic fabric. Bilbo watched as Rowlin reappeared holding a dark green suit up for Bilbo to see.

Rowlin quickly got Bilbo out of the suit he had been trying on and into the green one. He took a step back and told Bilbo to turn slowly a couple times. After the third turn Rowlin smiled widely before quickly getting Bilbo out of it.

“What are you doing?”

“I need to adjust and alter it so it looks perfect. But I do believe this is the suit we were searching for.”

“Why green?”

“This color helps bring out your eyes and also fits your complexion rather nicely.”

“Well thank you,” Bilbo said, “What were you mumbling about it being nostalgic?”

Rowlin gave Bilbo a look that Bilbo couldn’t quite identify. It seemed as if the older man was searching for something. Bilbo did his best to remain still and calm as the older man stared into his eyes. Eventually he smiled, apparently finding whatever it was he was looking for, before returning to his work.

“A young man once entered my shop in search of a suit,” Rowlin stated, “It was for his mother’s funeral and he said he wanted to look his best. So I measured him and got to know him a little while I figured out what sort of suit to make for him. He told me how he had originally intended to be a doctor or lawyer, but all of that seemed worthless without his mother in his life. I told him, ‘Son, I’m sure your mother would want you to be the best you can be with or without her. So you have to keep going, if not for yourself, then for her.’ And he thanked me for the suit and left.”

“Many years later, that young man had become a grown man and he entered my shop in search of another suit. He thanked me for my advice and said that he was looking for a suit to wear to his first day of work as a lawyer. Originally he had asked for something black. Instead I made him a suit, with the same fabric as this one. When he asked why I had made him a green suit instead of black I told him it was to represent new beginnings, to show that he had done what he had set out to do and could now start anew. He thanked me and ever since then has become a regular customer,” Rowlin explained, “And you know, that shade of green became his favorite color. I see him wear it quite often. When he’s not dressed in a suit, that is.”

“So why dress me in it?”

“Well this relationship is a new beginning of sorts isn’t it?” Rowlin teased, “Plus I’m sure Thorin would love to see you in his favorite color.”

Bilbo turned red at that and waited patiently as Rowlin finished altering what needed to be altered. He smiled once more at Bilbo before assisting the younger man in getting dressed. He brought Bilbo over to the mirror and watched in glee as Bilbo’s face lit up.

“I look really good!” Bilbo exclaimed, laughing joyfully as he did a turn and admired how the suit made him look.

“You could almost pass for a businessman!” Rowlin said with a chuckle. Bilbo laughed again before stepping closer to the mirror to try and tame his curly hair. He managed to get it to look nice enough, with more assistance from Rowlin.

 

* * *

 

 

Bilbo texted Thorin that he was ready after Rowlin gave him the final look over and Thorin arrived ten minutes later with two cups of coffee in his hands.

“Sorry I was in line at a local joint when you texted me,” Thorin said, “But if you’re ready let’s pay for the suit and leave. We’re already dangerously close to being late as it is.” Thorin placed the coffees on the counter before pulling out his wallet.

“Bilbo one of these is for you. They’re decaf, sorry. Rowlin how much do I owe you?” Thorin asked as he turned his gaze to the other two men.

Thorin froze as his sights fell on Bilbo. The smaller man had his hair brushed and parted in a neat way that helped frame his round face. And Thorin couldn’t help but admire how the suit helped accentuate Bilbo’s figure. He noticed the shade of green of the suit and how it brought out the hints of green in Bilbo’s eyes and tilted his head as he recognized the fabric it was made of. And Rowlin, the old rascal, had even gone as far as giving Bilbo a dark brown and green striped tie, with what appeared to be little stripes of gold in it as well, to help pull everything together. Thorin was rendered speechless.

“Thorin, we really need to be going,” Bilbo said softly, snapping Thorin back into the present.

“Yes, right, of course,” Thorin said, “Rowlin, how much do I owe you?”

“Oh please. Just take it. Getting to dress up your partner was more than enough payment,” Rowlin said as he threw a wink at Bilbo.

Thorin didn’t question him any further and instead thanked him again before grabbing the coffees and heading out the door. Bilbo turned to follow him, laughing lightly as he almost tripped in the new shoes Rowlin had given him as well.

“Now Bilbo,” Rowlin said as Bilbo opened the door, “Good luck.” Bilbo blushed at that, knowing perfectly well what Rowlin was implying.

He got to Thorin’s car and slid into the passenger seat with a small sigh. He noticed Thorin’s gaze was focused on him and he raised a brow in question.

“You look nice,” Thorin said softly.

“Thank you,” Bilbo said, “You look very handsome.”

Thorin nodded before turning on the car and driving off. Bilbo sighed again. It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I made up Rowlin, but I sort of like him so he may appear again. 
> 
> Next chapter is the family dinner, which means family fun times with Kili, Fili, Dis, and the rest of the gang.
> 
> Also, this is sort of the suit I had in mind when trying to think up the green suit:  
>   
> Oh Ryan Gosling you looked so fine in that Gucci suit


	11. Family Dinner, Tours, and a mug of coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo knew, as Thorin pressed his slightly chapped lips to his own, that no matter what stay meant, he wouldn’t mind in the slightest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter yet. Enjoy this treat because I doubt any future chapters will be this long.
> 
> I went a little detail crazy but eh I felt it was needed to paint the picture.
> 
> As always I have no beta so sorry for mistakes. 
> 
> Other that, enjoy :)

The first time Bilbo had visited Thorin’s family’s house, it was far too dark to be able to actually see much of the house or the property it sat on. He had been able to tell that it was bigger than anything he had ever seen and that it was made of stone; but, other than that, he hadn’t seen much of the outside.

As they pulled into the long driveway and drove up towards the house, Bilbo couldn’t help but be stunned. His eyes went wide as he took in exactly how massive the mansion really was. It was obvious now, as they drove under a section of the house and into a separate area that broke off into three garage doors, that a big portion of the house had gone unseen due to the lack of lighting on Bilbo’s first visit.

Thorin got out of the car and moved to the other side to open the door for Bilbo, who was still sitting in the seat stunned. Thorin chuckled and helped him out of the car. He closed the door for the smaller man before wrapping an arm around his waist.

“This isn’t a house, it’s a mansion! A castle!” Bilbo said as he slowly started to regain some composure.

“Hardly a castle,” Thorin replied as he led Bilbo to a side door. Thorin opened the door for Bilbo before leading Bilbo into the room they had been in during the New Year’s Eve party. Bilbo tried to count how many doors, halls, and rooms they passed as Thorin continued to lead him around. He realized very quickly that it was practically impossible.

 

* * *

 

“There they are!” Thorin’s aunt, a short curvy woman by the name of Tali, exclaimed gleefully as she rushed over to Thorin and pulled him into a tight hug.

“Hello Tali,” Thorin replied, giving his aunt a small pat on the back before she let him go.

“We were beginning to think you had either forgotten or somehow lost your way,” Tali stated.

“Well, what have we here?” she asked as she moved to stand in front of Bilbo, “My word, Mr. Baggins. You do clean up nicely.”

“Um, thank you Ms. Oakenshield.”

“Oh none of that. You can call me Tali, I don’t mind. In fact I prefer it.”

“In that case you may call me Bilbo,” Bilbo replied with a smile, “Mr. Baggins was my father.” Tali laughed lightly at that before grinning up at Thorin.

“Oh I like this one,” she said, “I didn’t like a lot of the other people you brought around the house; but, I like this one.”

She turned abruptly after that and began to walk away, chatting to herself as if she believed they were walking with her. And Bilbo realized then that they were probably supposed to follow her. He gave Thorin a questioning look and found that Thorin’s gaze was focused intently on him. Bilbo shifted awkwardly and asked aloud if they had been meant to follow her. Thorin nodded and led Bilbo down the same route she had taken, the two of them catching up to her rather quickly.

“And of course I told Thrain that I would be very content having a sort of mustard colored kitchen. But Thrain refused, insisting that the kitchen looked fine as it was. Honestly I don’t see the issue with a good mustard color. What do you think Thorin?”

“I think the kitchen looks fine as it is.” Bilbo had to bite his tongue to refrain from laughing. He wondered if Tali had even known that for most of her story, he and Thorin had still been in one of the main rooms.

“Tali, my dear sister, you aren’t boring them with your kitchen woes are you?” Thrain asked as he appeared from around the corner, a small smirk on his face.

“I’ll have you know, Thrain, that this is a very important issue.”

“Not as important as the dinner we are supposed to be having very shortly,” Thrain said before nodding at Thorin, “Son.”

“Father.”

“Bilbo,” Thrain greeted as he walked over to shake Bilbo’s hand, “Good to see you again.”

“Doesn’t he look sharp, Thrain?” Tali asked with a faint sigh.

“Bilbo looks very handsome,” Dis commented as she appeared from the same location Thrain had.

“Dis,” Bilbo greeted with a wide smile.

“It’s been a while, Bilbo,” she said with a smile of her own, “How are things?”

“Fine, thank you.”

“Fili and Kili tell me that you are dating some ugly, stick-in-the-mud, moron,” Dis said, “You really deserve better.”

“I’ll have you know that he is dating a very handsome gentleman.”

“Thorin, I hate to say it, but I think she had the moron part down,” Bilbo said. Thorin let out a bitter noise at that while the others present began to laugh loudly.

“Oh Bilbo, come! We must give you a tour!” Tali said as she linked one of her arms with one of Bilbo’s.

“I’m coming too!” Dis said as she hip-checked Thorin out of the way and took a hold of Bilbo’s other arm.

“Not too long. Dinner will be ready shortly!” Thrain said as he watched Dis and Tali whisk Bilbo away.

“They’re going to murder him, aren’t they?” Thorin asked.

“Relax son. The fact that they want to show Bilbo the house means he’s won them over completely,” Thrain said as he patted Thorin’s back, “Come on, I have a bottle of wine I’ve been dying to open.”

 

* * *

 

Bilbo was completely overwhelmed by how many rooms the mansion had. It seemed like everywhere he looked there was another door leading to either another hall or another room. After being shown a few more rooms they reached a stunning white door that reached from the floor to the ceiling. Unlike the other doors Bilbo had seen, this door had no knob but rather a very old looking latch. There was an aura to this door, something that called to Bilbo and beckoned him closer.

“What’s this room?” He asked, cutting Dis and Tali off from their conversation. They stared at one another before looking at the entrance to the mentioned room.

“That’s Thorin’s old room,” Dis replied, “Though it was also our parents’ room for a little while.”

“Can I see it?” Bilbo asked. Dis shook her head.

“Sorry, Bilbo. It’s off limits,” she said, “Unless Thorin wants to show it to you. It is his room, after all.”

Tali gently grabbed Bilbo’s hand and continued to show him around, Dis by their side. Though, the rest of the tour was a blur to Bilbo for his thoughts were far too focused on the white door and what could possibly lie beyond it.

 

* * *

 

They managed to make it back to the kitchen just in time for supper and Bilbo hadn’t realized how truly hungry he was until he had seen all the food that had been prepared. Bilbo looked around and noticed that apparently while on the tour the rest of the relatives that would be joining them had arrived. There was a chorus of “Bilbo! Good to see you!” and Bilbo could only blush and give a big thank you as he took his seat next to Thorin.

“So how was the tour?” Thorin asked, “Did Dis and Tali talk your ear off?”

“They were chatty,” Bilbo admitted, “Though the tour was nice.”

“Did they show you the grounds?”

“No.” Thorin smiled brightly at that.

“Perhaps, after dinner, and before dessert, I can show you them myself.”

“Thank you,” Bilbo said as he placed a hand on Thorin’s thigh. Thorin’s hand slid over to rest on top of Bilbo’s as the pair turned their focuses onto the food and the rest of their company.

 

* * *

 

“So Bilbo, Ori asked, “how have things been at the café?”

“Well Ori. Though I miss working with you. Any chance you can start picking up shifts there again?”

“Probably not,” Ori said with a frown.

“Don’t worry, laddie, I’ll pick up more shifts for you,” Dwalin said as he gave Bilbo a firm pat on the back.

“You already do your fair share, Dwalin,” Bilbo replied.

“I could pick up more shifts!” Kili said excitedly, “It’s not like I work at the other businesses.”

“I would sooner saw off my arm than allow you more shifts there!” Bombur exclaimed.

“What why?”

“Because Bilbo told me about the flour mishap.” Kili’s face went red at that, as did Fili’s, which immediately struck everyone’s curiosity.

“Flour mishap? Do tell me what my great grandsons have been up to,” Thror said with a hearty laugh.

“Well um…It’s not really my story to tell, really,” Bilbo said, “After all it was Fili and Kili who started it.”

“Why do I get the feeling I’m going to want to wring both of my sons’ necks after I hear this tale?” Dis said with a frown as she fixed her eyes on her two boys.

“I got some flour on me when trying to bake, and I asked Fili to help me clean. And somehow we ended up making things worse.”

“That doesn’t surprise me one bit,” Balin admitted before taking another sip of the soup.

“You most certainly were not trying to clean!” Bilbo accused with a huff, “When I walked in the café was covered from top to bottom with flour!”

“Bilbo!” Kili said with a whine before acting as if Bilbo had just betrayed him.

“Oh please, knock it off,” Bilbo said with a wave of his hand. Bilbo started the story from the beginning, with a few additional comments from Fili and Kili. Eventually the whole party was laughing and teasing the brothers lightly.

 

* * *

 

“Alright you’ve all had your fun,” Fili said in annoyance.

“I don’t think you understand, Fili,” Bilbo said, “I had to miss what good have been an excellent snogging session because of your and Kili’s flour mishap.” The room went quiet after that and Bilbo felt everyone’s gaze flick over to him.

“A snogging session?” Tali asked, “With whom?”

“Um. Forget I said anything.”

“No! You made us endure everyone’s teasing due to the flour thing!”

“Fine. I was in the middle of something but I had to leave to help you two morons clean up the café before Dwalin came in so we wouldn’t all be murdered.”

“In the middle of what, exactly?” Dis asked with a smirk.

“Dis,” Thrain said in that ‘leave the poor man alone’ tone of his.

“No I’m rather curious, father,” she stated.

“I was visiting Thorin at work,” Bilbo admitted as Thorin, who had left to get Bilbo a beverage, returned with a mug of coffee.

“And I am so thankful you did that,” Thorin stated as he took his seat and handed the mug to Bilbo, “It was a very Smaug filled day.” The whole room groaned in anger at the mention of the man and Bilbo couldn’t help but shudder slightly himself.

“So what did I miss?” Thorin asked.

“Bilbo was telling us about how you and he were having a snogging session in your office,” Dis said. Thorin stiffened up at that and glanced over at Bilbo.

“I never said that.”

“True. But you did say that Fili and Kili made it so you had to miss a good snogging session. Then you said you had visited Thorin. So really I was just putting pieces together and filling in details.”

“Are we sitting here discussing my grandson snogging his partner at work?” Thror asked. His tone suggested that the conversation needed to end there and now.

“No. We aren’t.” Dis said, her voice going flat. Bilbo had a sudden image of a younger Dis and Thorin talking about “inappropriate” things and being scolded by their parents, but then silenced by their grandfather. Thror, for such a small man with a friendly face, had a presence about him that intimidated Bilbo. Though, he couldn’t quite place why.

 

* * *

 

Thorin somehow managed to sneak the two of them out of the house while everyone else was busy chatting. Bilbo was thankful for the reprieve; Thorin’s family was lovely but once they started talking, there was no escape. Bilbo smiled softly at Thorin when the larger man entwined their fingers together.

“Well, shall we?” He asked.

“I think we shall,” Bilbo replied, “I want to see the grounds.” Thorin laughed lightly at that before nodding and use their entwined hands to gently pull Bilbo closer.

“This is the front of the estate,” Thorin said, showing off the large fountain in the middle of the driveway leading up to the main door. Bilbo was impressed, he hadn’t seen any fountains like that outside of major cities. Thorin led him around the side of the house and showed him the tennis court as well as the large rectangular pool. Bilbo blinked as he spotted the pool house; it was larger than his flat! Bilbo huffed at that as he allowed Thorin to lead him around the vast green yard, pointing out small gardens where his father and grandfather liked to grow their own vegetables and herbs.

“This place is amazing, Thorin,” Bilbo said.

“You haven’t seen anything yet,” Thorin said with a smile, “Come on, I want to show you my private part of the estate.”

“You have your own section of the estate?”

“Yes. No one else in my family ever ventured far enough away to claim it as their own. So I asked my family if I could set up my own little home away from home. And they said yes.”

“That was nice of them.”

“Well, truth be told, they don’t even know how to get to it,” Thorin said with a chuckle, “So even if they had said no, I would have still done it and they would have never known.”

“Rebel? You?” Bilbo asked in mock shock.

“I was a very difficult child. You can ask my pare-” Thorin stopped for a moment before continuing slowly more carefully, “You can ask my father. I’m sure he has stories about the havoc I caused.”

Bilbo noticed the guarded look in Thorin’s eyes and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. Thorin squeezed back, his gaze focused elsewhere as if he couldn’t quite look at Bilbo just yet. Bilbo understood and instead took a moment to look around him. They were walking on a well-worn path in a wilder, unkempt, area. The grass was high, almost up to his waist, and Bilbo couldn’t help but wonder if they should have done this on a different day; one in which neither of them were wearing very expensive suits.

 

* * *

 

“It’s just a little ways further,” Thorin stated. Bilbo nodded and allowed Thorin to lead him up old stone steps that led to a huge wall that expanded up at least ten feet and were covered with vines. He couldn’t help but wonder what exactly Thorin kept hidden behind such large walls. Bilbo watched intently as Thorin walked over to a portion of the wall that had an old metal gate. Thorin let go of Bilbo’s hand and opened the gate for the smaller man.

“After you.”

Bilbo nodded before stepping through. He walked forward a little further and was in awe of what he saw. There were flowers everywhere of all different colors and shapes. Bilbo looked back at Thorin, who was smiling, before heading off to follow the stone path that led through the glorious flowers. The path brought him to a beautiful, yet small, cottage, covered entirely on the front with small flowers and various vines. Bilbo could see that the path led to a bright yellow door and Bilbo excitedly ran toward it. He saw the cottage had several windows with shutters as well (which were painted a gray-blue color) and couldn’t help but wonder what the view from inside must be like when the sun rises over the garden.

Bilbo waited for Thorin to catch up before opening the door and stepping inside. It was larger than he thought it would be and as Bilbo took in the sight of the entry room, he couldn’t help but get this overwhelming sense of home. He felt content, happy, like being here was the best place he could be.

“Do you live here all the time?” Bilbo asked as Thorin moved about to get some lights on.

“I wish I could. But it’s far from work. And whenever I’m here,” Thorin said, “I forget that there is a world outside these walls. So as much as I’d like for it to be my home, the real world calls and I have to answer it.” Thorin grabbed Bilbo’s hand and led him through the small house. He took him to the kitchen, which was a light yellow color and had amazing natural light from one of the front windows.

It was getting dark, Bilbo noted, and he and Thorin were lucky that they had had enough light to find this place and see part of the garden. Bilbo frowned wondering how they were supposed to return. He let Thorin lead him to a small room that was filled entirely with book shelves stuffed with books.

“A library?”

“I enjoy reading,” Thorin admitted. As they continued on Bilbo caught site of what looked like mason jars hanging on the walls, light bulbs hanging by the windows and old wine bottles hanging around as well. They all had plants growing out of them and Bilbo felt his curiosity peak.

“Why do you have bottles and lights and jars everywhere?”

“Well I wanted to recycle them, so I turned them into pots of sorts for plants,” Thorin said before leading Bilbo toward the back of the cottage.

 

* * *

 

“That room over there is the washer machine and also where I keep my spare gardening tools. And this,” Thorin said as he opened the door to the last room, “is the bedroom.”

Bilbo stepped inside and couldn’t help but smile at how simple and rustic it was. The bed had plain white sheets, and was a decent size. The walls were a pale, calming green color and had very little decorations. What really made the room spectacular though were the two glass sliding doors that led to another a small patio. Bilbo narrowed his eyes as he looked out at the patio. It was hard to see, since night had fallen, but it looked as if the moon was reflecting off the ground. Bilbo stepped closer to the glass doors and felt his eyes widen as he realized why the light was reflecting.

“Is that a pond?” he asked as he turned his gaze to Thorin.

“It is. When I built this place I set it up so when I’m drinking coffee in the morning I can watch the sunrise over the garden. Watch the rays hit the flowers and give them a yellow glow to signal a new day,” Thorin explained as he stepped up behind Bilbo and wrapped his arms around the smaller man, “And I put the patio over the lake, so that I could sit out there on warm summer nights, a fresh cup of tea in my hand, and listen to the crickets chirp as the moon’s pale light reflected against the calm water and the winds whistled through the willow trees.”

“I think you missed your calling, Thorin Oakenshield,” Bilbo said, sighing contently at the mental image Thorin painted for him.

“Oh?”

“You should have been an author. Or a poet.”

“Yes but what money is there in that?”

“Jobs shouldn’t be about money,” Bilbo said softly, “They should be about doing what you want to do.”

There was silence between them for a moment, as both of them tried to think of what to say next. Bilbo’s thoughts were about how he wished it was day so he could truly admire the garden and see the pond. Thorin’s were on how right it felt to have this smaller man in his arms, staring out at the moon’s reflection on the water.

“We should go,” Bilbo said eventually, “It’s very late.” He caught sight of his and Thorin’s reflections on the glass doors and had to hold back a laugh. How odd they looked dressed in nice suits in such a small room.

“Or we could stay,” Thorin said after a moment. Bilbo’s eyes widened as he turned in Thorin’s hold to face the other man.

“Stay?”

“Yes,” Thorin said as he lowered his head slightly, bringing his lips closer to Bilbo’s, his voice a little huskier, “Stay.” Bilbo’s heart was pounding. Did stay mean, “let’s stay and cuddle and sleep” or did it mean, “let’s have sex”? Bilbo knew, as Thorin pressed his slightly chapped lips to his own, that no matter what _stay_ meant, he wouldn’t mind in the slightest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so there were a TON of images I had in my head as like mental images. The mansion was based entirely off this huge ($68 million!!!) mansion in New Jersey: 
> 
> Thorin's cottage was a mix of a butt load of different cottage designs I found. But there are some pieces that I stole from Pinterest:  
> 


	12. something like salted caramel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin maneuvered them again so that they were laying down, Bilbo snug in his arms. Thorin was a furnace, Bilbo decided as he shifted to lay his head on Thorin’s chest, a very toned and handsome furnace. Bilbo could already feel sleep starting to sneak up on him and he was certain the wonderful feeling of Thorin gently running his hand up and down Bilbo’s side did not help. He shut his eyes, and listened to Thorin’s heartbeat as it steadied back into an even pace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! Enjoy some smutty stuff and some fluff as well as Thorin being sort of romantic.

Thorin’s hands on his hips felt like an anchor, Bilbo thought. Something that kept him grounded as Thorin’s mouth bit and sucked at the crook of Bilbo’s neck. Bilbo had been surprised by exactly how fast Thorin was when it came to removing the top layers of both his and Bilbo’s suits. But then again, Bilbo suspected that Thorin had some practice with that. 

Bilbo’s hands gripped Thorin’s broad shoulders as Thorin used his hold on the smaller man’s waist to move him towards the bed. They fell on to it together; Thorin’s mouth never leaving Bilbo’s neck. Bilbo let out a soft moan as Thorin’s beard gently scratched his already hot skin. Honestly men their age shouldn’t be doing something like this, Bilbo thought, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to care. Then again, it was hard to care about something as silly as age when Thorin’s large hands were sliding down to unbutton and unzip their trousers. 

“Thorin,” Bilbo said softly, canting his hips up slightly to make it easier for Thorin to slide his pants down. 

Bilbo wanted to laugh; they hadn’t even removed their shoes. His thoughts, however, quickly turned back to what Thorin was doing. Thorin smirked up at Bilbo as he slid down the smaller man’s body. Bilbo watched, his breath caught in his throat as if breathing would stop Thorin from whatever he was about to do. Thorin’s smirk widened as he noticed the look in Bilbo’s eyes. Thorin brought his head forward, and Bilbo knew whatever was about to happen was going to make him sigh contently.

He had been wrong; he didn’t sigh, he moaned. Thorin’s breath was hot and moist against his clothed erection, and Bilbo almost wanted to cry out as Thorin mouthed lazily at him. He could feel the slight scratch of Thorin’s beard through the thin material of his boxers, the softness of Thorin’s lips. 

“I wonder, dear Bilbo, if you would be happier without this thin piece of clothing on,” Thorin said softly, his lips moving against Bilbo’s hardness as he spoke. Bilbo cussed under his breath; Thorin was a tease. Thorin, apparently, decided to have pity on Bilbo and shifted to pull down Bilbo’s boxers and free his erection. 

Before Bilbo could say or do anything, Thorin’s lips wound around Bilbo’s shaft leaving Bilbo speechless. Thorin’s mouth was volcanic; so hot in comparison to the coolness of the room and the heat of Bilbo’s own skin. And Bilbo found himself only able to groan and grunt in approval as Thorin’s mouth began to work Bilbo with a finesse that had Bilbo feeling curious and blissed. As always, there was that light tingle of Thorin’s beard; that faint scratch that currently had Bilbo gripping the sheets as he canted his hips once more to bury himself deeper in that too hot mouth. 

Thorin has a smirk on his face that looks far too wicked to be a good thing. And Bilbo gets why as he feels one of Thorin’s hands slide up to fiddle with his balls. Bilbo curses and Thorin chuckles around him, the vibrations sending a jolt a pleasure through Bilbo that has him moaning loudly. Thorin pulls back after that and Bilbo is half tempted to strangle him and demand to know why he stopped. His question is answered as Thorin’s hands find purchase on Bilbo’s hips again before maneuvering them so that Bilbo is seated in Thorin’s lap. 

“Thorin,” Bilbo interrupted.

“Mm?”

“I don’t think,” Bilbo paused, unsure of how to phrase what he was thinking, “Maybe we could um.”

“Bilbo,” Thorin said, his voice gentle and reassuring, “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” 

Bilbo smiled and nodded at that before telling Thorin to continue. Thorin doesn’t listen right away. He stared at Bilbo before offering a smile of his own. Thorin shifted, one hand moving to grab hold of both his and Bilbo’s erections. The pair gasped in unison as Thorin began to pump them slowly. Bilbo allowed his head to fall forward and rest on Thorin’s shoulder as Thorin continued to work them both toward completion, both of them groaning and grunting. 

Bilbo rolled his hips down and earned a sharp cry from Thorin. He decided, as he repeated the motion, that he quite liked the sound of Thorin crying out. He made a mental note to try and get to him scream louder next time. 

Bilbo could feel the knot in his stomach growing, that unmistakable sign that he was about to cum. He knew he was close and he knew each tug from Thorin’s hand would bring him that much closer. Bilbo nipped at Thorin’s shoulder as he rocked forward and shouted loudly as he came. Thorin came soon after, grunting out Bilbo’s name as he stiffened slightly. They remained still for a little while, both of them trying to regain their breath somewhat. 

Bilbo wished he was younger, wished it would take no time at all to recover and be ready to continue on. But he knew that wasn’t the case and for once he was glad that Thorin was the same age as him because he knew Thorin wouldn’t be ready to continue quite yet either. 

Thorin pressed sloppy open-mouthed kisses down Bilbo’s neck and shoulder, nipping occasionally and then kissing again. Bilbo hummed in approval, his hands moving up to grip Thorin’s shoulders as he tilted his neck back to let Thorin have more room to explore. Thorin’s breath was still hot against his skin, still so volcanic and intense. And Bilbo wondered if Thorin was always this hot, this warm. 

Thorin maneuvered them again so that they were laying down, Bilbo snug in his arms. Thorin was a furnace, Bilbo decided as he shifted to lay his head on Thorin’s chest, a very toned and handsome furnace. Bilbo could already feel sleep starting to sneak up on him and he was certain the wonderful feeling of Thorin gently running his hand up and down Bilbo’s side did not help. He shut his eyes, and listened to Thorin’s heartbeat as it steadied back into an even pace. 

“You look exhausted,” Thorin commented, a hint of fondness evident in his voice. 

“Yes well getting rushed around a tailor shop, taking a tour of your boyfriend’s family’s massive mansion, spending a whole evening with your boyfriend’s chatty family, and then walking to some hidden cottage and getting each other off tends to make one tired,” Bilbo mumbled in reply earning a deep chuckle from Thorin. Bilbo smiled lightly as Thorin’s chest shook with light laughter. 

“Yes I suppose that would be exhausting.”

“It really is. I don’t recommend it,” Bilbo said, “Only the most patient person in the world could deal with it.”

“Well I hate to say it but the pope resigned, so I don’t think he’s up for it,” Thorin commented earning a light smack on the arm from Bilbo. Bilbo sighed contently as he snuggled in closer to Thorin, throwing an arm around his middle to keep him close. Thorin chuckled again before tightening his hold on the smaller man slightly. There was silence after that, but Bilbo found it to be quite comfortable. He was starting to doze off when he felt Thorin shake him lightly.

“Bilbo, look outside,” Thorin said softly, lowering his head to place a kiss on the top of Bilbo’s messy curls. Bilbo shook his head before stating that he was quite comfortable. 

“Just tell me, Thorin,” he said, “I don’t want to move.”

“Snow,” Thorin stated with a small smile, “It’s snowing.” Bilbo knew he should have been pleased by the snowfall; after all, they hadn’t had snow in some time. Yet, he found himself worrying about what would happen if they got a lot of snow. Would they be snowed in? He frowned causing Thorin to ask what was wrong.

“What if we get snowed in? We both have work in the afternoon and we can’t show up late after taking today off,” Bilbo said with a small whine.

“Well, if that is the case, we will do what we can to clear enough snow to get out of here. However,” Thorin replied, “Would being snowed in be so terrible? It would mean that I could hold you like this all through the morning. We could take our time waking up and starting the day. We could stay in the bedroom all day.”

“Mmmm…I think we would need coffee at some point,” Bilbo added, “After all, working in a café has now made it so it is nearly impossible for me to go a day without coffee.”

“Coffee would be a must, of course,” Thorin agreed, “What sort of coffee would we have?”

“You mean what flavor? Maybe something like salted caramel.”

“That sounds delicious,” Thorin admitted, “Would there be whipped cream on top?”

“No. Not unless you want some,” Bilbo said with a smile, “But there would be a pinch of cinnamon.”

“I don’t think I would be able to drink it any other way,” Thorin said softly before kissing the top of Bilbo’s head. Bilbo laughed and settled against Thorin once more as silence fell between them again. This time, when he fell asleep, Thorin let him be. 

Bilbo’s dreams were of waking up to the sight of the beautiful garden glistening with fresh snow and Thorin sleeping peacefully beside him. He dreamt of hot cocoa and fresh scones and the feeling of Thorin’s arms wrapped around his waist, giving him warmth and affection without saying a word. He dreamt of leaning up to give Thorin a brief kiss and of gasping slightly when Thorin whispered softly in his ear, “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Fans of this story:  
> Hey! I'm trying to make a fanmix for this story but I want you all to be involved in the making of it. So if there is any song that reminds you of a certain scene or chapter or of the story as a whole, please send me an ask with the name of that song (and which artist performs it).  
> For more info on the fanmix, check out this post on my tumblr: [Fanmix](http://livx18.tumblr.com/post/42807406593)


	13. No coffee. Just Chinese food.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo nodded and let go of Thorin’s hand before sighing and taking a bite of his lo mein. He was happy for Thorin, truly; the case would be Thorin’s chance to end all the things that still haunted him from his past. However, he couldn’t shake the feeling that by getting involved with something that was so personal and so closely tied in with all that had happened in the past that Thorin would change, and not necessarily for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rather short (and it skips ahead to a big plot point) but I hope you all enjoy it nonetheless. :)

Thorin was about ready to stab Thranduil in the face. The blonde bastard had come into his office to complain about the fact that Thorin somehow managed to get involved in a new case that did not fall under Thorin’s expertise. Thorin had argued that it did not matter, he was the lawyer the client had chosen and he was going to do all he could to assist his client.

“Thorin, I do not doubt your skills as a lawyer,” Thranduil said calmly, though the look in his eyes suggested that he was losing his patience as well, “I am simply stating that you are not qualified to be dealing with a murder case; especially a murder case that is this large.”

“And I am telling you, Thranduil, that I can handle this. I did deal with a murder case a few years ago, and I won,” Thorin stated, “I have this under control.”

“As you wish, Mr. Oakenshield,” Thranduil said as he stood, “But should you find yourself needing assistance, don’t come crying to me.” Thranduil saw himself out and Thorin let out a frustrated growl once the blonde was out of range.

“Well I can see from the look on your face that all went well with Thranduil.”

“As well as one can expect with that fucking blonde bastard,” Thorin said as Gandalf took his normal seat.

“Careful Thorin; it is not wise to make an enemy out of Thranduil.”

“Thranduil is more a rival than an enemy, Gandalf,” Thorin said, “Did you get the autopsy report like I requested.”

“I did. But Thorin,” Gandalf said, “I don’t think you should take this case. I understand why you wish to; it is very personal for you. However, I feel that is exactly why you should give it to someone else.”

“I have waited many years, Gandalf, for my chance to defeat the two men who ruined my life. And though it is coming from an unfortunate situation, fate has finally given me that chance. I cannot give this case to anyone else. I _need_ to do this.”

Gandalf sighed at that. He feared that Thorin would not see reason on this issue. But if Thorin wanted to take this case, then he would do all in his power to make sure that Thorin won it.

“This case will not be easy, Thorin Oakenshield, and will take up much of your time.”

“I know. But it is my job to give this case my all. And I feel as if it is my duty as well.”

“Perhaps. But what about Bilbo? You won’t have much time to see him with this case.” Thorin frowned and leaned back in his chair. He honestly hadn’t even considered how taking on a case that was so large would affect his relationship with Bilbo. He ran a hand through his hair as he sighed and looked across at Gandalf.

“I’ll talk to him; he’ll understand.”

“I certainly hope so. He’s very fond of you,” Gandalf said, “And a little birdie happened to tell me that you even said the ‘L-word’ to him around Valentine’s Day.”

“I will neither confirm nor deny what was said.” The pair laughed at that before Thorin sent Gandalf out to get more information on the case and Thorin himself left to get some coffee.

 

* * *

 

Bilbo was more than happy to see Thorin when he walked into the café. He smiled warmly at the other man and waved as Thorin gave a small wave back and walked to the counter.

“Well hello, handsome,” Bilbo said, “What can I do for you today?”

“I was actually hoping that I could convince you to take your break and join me for lunch.” Bilbo nodded enthusiastically before informing Dwalin that he would be heading out for a little bit and joining Thorin at the café entrance. Thorin gave Bilbo a small smile before grabbing the other man’s hand and leading him outside.

 

* * *

 

“So how is work going today?” Bilbo asked as they walked over to a Chinese restaurant down the street.

“That’s actually what I was hoping to speak with you about,” Thorin said as he pulled the restaurant door open for Bilbo and followed the smaller man inside.

“So let me get this straight,” Bilbo said looking horrified, “Rowlin’s daughter was mur-murdered?!”

“Yes.”

“And Azog, the same Azog that is responsible for the death of your mother and several other members of your family, is the one that is being tried for murder?”

“Yes.”

“And Smaug, _the_ Smaug, is the lawyer defending Azog in this case?”

“Yes.”

“Thorin, this is huge!” Bilbo said, his mouth hanging open in shock, “This is everything you have been waiting for!”

“I know,” Thorin said, “You do realize that this case…it would mean that we won’t see each other often.” Bilbo’s shocked face turned to a frown quickly at that. It was clear from the look he had just put on his face that he wasn’t keen on the idea of not being able to see Thorin often.

“Please don’t look at me like that. This is, as you said, huge. And something this huge will require a lot of my time and focus.”

“Yes. I suppose it will.”

They fell silent for a moment before Bilbo spoke again, “Is this your way of breaking up with me?”

“What? No!” Thorin said, looking offended and shocked, “Bilbo I have no desire to end our relationship. This is my way of letting you know that although I will be very busy and though I may not be able to give you much of my time for a while, I still want to try and be together.”

“Thorin, I would understand if you want to take a break so you can focus on this case,” Bilbo said softly.

“I don’t want to take a break.”

“But I’m saying if you need to I’ll understand. This is very big and very important, Thorin. And I would never want to get in the way of th-”

“-I don’t want to take a break!” Thorin said loudly causing Bilbo, as well as a few others in the restaurant, to jump slightly, “Ending our relationship, even for a ‘break’ is the last thing I want to do! I know I’ve only said it once before, but I love you, Bilbo Baggins. And I do not want to lose you, especially now that things in my life or going to become more complicated and hectic.”

Bilbo smiled softly at that before reaching across the table and placing a hand gently over Thorin’s.

“Then I will gladly do all I can to help you and stay with you, Thorin,” he said, his smile widening.

“That’s all I could ask for and more,” Thorin replied with a smile of his own.

Bilbo nodded and let go of Thorin’s hand before sighing and taking a bite of his lo mein. He was happy for Thorin, truly; the case would be Thorin’s chance to end all the things that still haunted him from his past. However, he couldn’t shake the feeling that by getting involved with something that was so personal and so closely tied in with all that had happened in the past that Thorin would change, and not necessarily for the better. And that thought frightened Bilbo to no end for though he had yet found the courage to voice his feelings he knew he loved Thorin and the last thing he ever wanted was for the man he had somehow fallen for at a coffee shop to turn into a man he hardly knew anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those confused about Thorin admitting he loves Bilbo (because it hasn't happened in previous chapters) I would like to redirect you to [this side story.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/686267)


	14. Hazelnut latte with skim milk, extra hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White. Everything was white. The walls looked airy and spotless; the carpet looked like freshly fallen snow. Everything was elegant and pure and Bilbo was taken away by it all. He felt so dirty in so clean and beautiful a room and found himself wiping his hands on his pants to get rid of dirt that wasn’t there. He looked around in awe before he noticed the set of glass doors that opened up to a small balcony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has taken a turn I never anticipated. But I quite like it. :) 
> 
> Enjoy :D

The case, as predicted, required much of Thorin’s time and energy. So much so that Bilbo was lucky if he got to see Thorin even once a week. Though, he couldn’t complain. Thorin did his best to visit the other man and to call him every day. And of course Bilbo would surprise Thorin at work with coffee and a muffin. They made it work, that’s what mattered.

Somehow Thorin’s family had managed to convince Thorin to come visit with Bilbo. Bilbo had a feeling that Dis was really the one who convinced him; she was an intimidating woman. Thorin did his best to forget about the case while with Bilbo and his family, and Bilbo was honestly impressed by his efforts. Before Thorin could think too long on the case, Bilbo grabbed his hand and dragged him to a different part of the house just to walk around.

“Thank you for that, I was beginning to think about work again,” Thorin said as he wrapped an arm around Bilbo’s waist.

“Yes well I’m certain no one present wants to hear all the details, especially when it’s personal to them as well,” Bilbo said softly in reply. Thorin chuckled at that before stopping in front of a large white door. Thorin’s room, Bilbo’s mind supplied as he stepped back and let Thorin walk up to the door.

“When you had the tour of the house, did Tali and Dis show you this room?” Thorin asked.

“No. They said it was off limits unless you said otherwise.” Thorin nodded at that before placing a hand on the door.

“Would…Would you like to see it?” Bilbo felt his heart race as he gave a yes in reply and watched as Thorin’s hand moved to the latched and moved it before pushing the door open. Bilbo followed Thorin inside and froze as his eyes widened.

White. Everything was white. The walls looked airy and spotless; the carpet looked like freshly fallen snow. Everything was elegant and pure and Bilbo was taken away by it all. He felt so dirty in so clean and beautiful a room and found himself wiping his hands on his pants to get rid of dirt that wasn’t there. He looked around in awe before he noticed the set of glass doors that opened up to a small balcony.

He walked toward it, impressed by the view that this room was blessed with. However, his eyes got sight of something even more breathtaking. On a small white table near the glass doors was a glass case, a case that seemed to almost be glowing. Bilbo instantly felt the same aura that he had felt when he saw the door for the first time and knew that whatever was in that glass case was what had been calling him.

He walked over to the case, aware of Thorin’s intense gaze on him as he moved, and gasped as he saw what was inside. It was a stone; a large stone. It shone brighter than any jewel Bilbo had seen and had a vast amount of colors decorating it. And as Bilbo stared down at it he could have sworn that he saw light moving within it, like a small galaxy trapped inside. It was stunning and Bilbo was completely mesmerized by it.

“It was my mother’s,” Thorin said softly as he joined Bilbo, “She gave it to me right before her accident.”

“It’s incredible,” Bilbo said, “Does it have a name?”

“It’s called the Arkenstone,” Thorin replied, “My mother found it many years ago.”

“This is why you don’t want anyone in here, isn’t it? You’re afraid of showing them something so dear to you and you’re afraid they might try to steal it.” Thorin nodded as he wrapped his arms around Bilbo and pulled him near.

“This stone is the only thing left I have of my mother’s. It’s my most cherished possession and I’ll be damned if anyone tries to take it from me.” Bilbo felt Thorin’s grip tighten slightly as he spoke, felt the deep rumble of Thorin’s voice and the dark hidden anger laced in his tone. He shivered, not sure he liked how Thorin sounded in that moment. He looked up and noticed the distant look in his lover’s eyes, the cold, dark expression.

“Thorin, you know I would never do that to you, right?” Thorin shook his head, his expression melting away into one of content.

“I know. That’s why I’m showing it to you,” Thorin said softly before kissing the top of Bilbo’s head, “I trust you.” Bilbo had been stunned to hear Thorin say “I love you” the first time he said it; but he couldn’t help but feel that Thorin saying he trusted him was almost more important, more ground-breaking.

“Thank you,” Bilbo said softly, leaning into Thorin’s side. Thorin smiled before tilting Bilbo’s chin up and pressing his mouth to the other man’s.

 

* * *

 

Smaug sighed bitterly as he stared at the man sitting across from him. It had been a long day and he had caught wind of some bad news. It appeared that Thorin was having great success in finding evidence that could be used against Azog in court; and that was a problem that needed to be taken care of as soon as possible.

“Azog, it appears that Mister Oakenshield is gathering quite a lot of information against you,” Smaug said, “You’re getting sloppy, my friend.”

“Let Oakenshield think he has something,” Azog said with a laugh, “He doesn’t.”

“He won’t now that my colleagues are on it,” Smaug corrected before reaching into his suit jacket pocket and pulling out a cigarette. He pulled out a lighter next and lit it before bringing it to his lips and taking a drag. He let the smoke out slowly and smirked at the hungry look on Azog’s face.

“All in due time, my friend. You’ll have your freedom, and your cigarettes, soon enough,” Smaug said. Azog scoffed at that, crossing his arms across his chest.

“I must ask, why did you kill the girl?” Smaug asked, “Not that I have any objections, she was an annoying little tart, but I am curious.”

“She knew the truth,” Azog said simply causing Smaug to stiffen slightly.

“She _knew_?”

“Yes.”

“I thought you already disposed of everyone who knew?”

“I thought so too. But somehow, she knew.”

Smaug growled angrily as he slammed a hand against the table in front of him, “If she knew then there are bound to be others who know!”

“I doubt it,” Azog said with a growl of his own, “She had all her information on a disk. No disk, no knowledge of what really happened.”

“A disk?” Smaug asked, raising a sharp brow, “And is this disk destroyed?” Azog’s expression turned blank as he stared at Smaug. That was all the answer Smaug needed. He rose to his feet, took another drag of his cigarette, and headed to the door.

“Where are you going?” Azog asked.

“To clean up your mess,” Smaug replied, “We have to find and destroy that disk before any of Thorin’s men learn of it. I was right, Azog. You’re getting sloppy.”

 

* * *

 

Bilbo was rather certain that he wanted to strangle Fili and Kili. The two had somehow, yet again, gotten flour everywhere. He was seriously going to have to speak to Bombur about having the boys banned from the kitchen part of the café.

He wiped of the remaining flour from the counter and sighed as he heard the door open.

“Be with you in just a moment!” Bilbo said as he tossed the dirty towel into the back room. He turned his attention to the customer at the register and wanted to scream in anger.

“Smaug,” he said disdainfully.

“Hello, Bilbo,” Smaug said, his lips pulling back into a twisted grin.

“What do you want?”

“Bilbo, honestly, is that anyway to speak to a customer?”

“A customer who is going against my partner in court,” Bilbo corrected. As Smaug’s grin widened, Bilbo instantly regretted saying that sentence.

“So that’s why you are so over protective of Thorin,” Smaug said, “You’re intimate. Fascinating.”

“Yes really fucking interesting,” Bilbo muttered, “Now what do you want?”

“Hazelnut latte with skim milk, extra hot,” Smaug said. He watched Bilbo carefully as the shorter man gave a curt nod and started to busy himself with making Smaug’s drink. An idea hit Smaug as Bilbo handed him the beverage. Perhaps he could buy some time, distract Thorin from the case, by affecting Thorin’s heart.

He let his hand touch Bilbo’s gently and linger for a moment as he grabbed the offered drink. He pulled out his card and paid for the drink before smiling at Bilbo once more, earning a sharp glare from the other man.

“You know, Bilbo, Thorin and I may be on different sides, but he and I aren’t so different once you get to know us.”

“Oh please, you helped defend Azog in that case all those years ago!”

“True, but try to see it from my perspective,” Smaug said as he leaned forward on the counter, “I, like you, am a man trying to get by in the world. Yes I defended him, but I was simply doing my job, simply trying to earn money to get by.”

“You defended a guilty man who was responsible for the deaths of several people.”

“And I regret it every day,” Smaug said, a look of sincerity flickering on to his face, “But once again I am in a situation in which I am simply doing my job.”

“You’re a liar,” Bilbo said coldly.

“We’ll see,” Smaug said with another grin before nodding his head at Bilbo and leaving.

Bilbo watched him go with a sick feeling in his stomach. What was Smaug playing it, he wondered. Surely the man wasn’t telling the truth, he couldn’t be. Though, Bilbo couldn’t shake the sincere look Smaug had given him as he spoke. He felt confused and silently hoped that Smaug wouldn’t return so he could have some time to get everything straightened out.


	15. Hissing Coffee Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo sighed as he snuggled in closer to Thorin and stared up at the ceiling. Thorin, though quiet and serious, was perfectly capable of voicing his feelings. Bilbo wished he was the same way. He loved Thorin deeply, yet, for some reason, he just couldn’t get the words out. He tried once and all that came out was, “I like your beard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this on my iPhone on my flight to Sacramento haha. Anyways, enjoy this chapter. Sorry it's a little sad :(

Bilbo decided that it would be best to not inform Thorin that he had seen Smaug. The last thing the lawyer needed was the knowledge that his rival in court had gone to visit the coffee shop…multiple times. The other men Bilbo worked with had reluctantly agreed with Bilbo; though, Dwalin made it very clear that Thorin would not be pleased when he eventually learned that Bilbo was keeping this hidden.

Bilbo could deal with an angry Thorin when it came down to it; but his real concern was not letting Thorin know of his doubts. Smaug, though a huge asshole, had made Bilbo wonder. Bilbo, as Smaug had pointed out in his last visit, didn’t know the exact details of Thorin’s past; all he knew was that several members of Thorin’s family had been killed by Azog. He didn’t know Azog’s motivation (other than greed). He didn’t know the exact part Thorin’s family played in all of this. He knew nothing and that worried him. He was confused and troubled; but he knew for certain that Thorin could never learn of his thoughts.

 

* * *

 

Thorin, who had basically moved into Bilbo’s flat, stared at Bilbo’s small coffee machine in disdain. The blasted thing never wanted to work for him. He pleaded with it a little, hoping that would help some. Instead it made a strange hissing noise and so he gave up. Bilbo walked into the flat looking amused as he noticed Thorin glaring at the machine.

“What did it do now?”

“The blasted thing _hissed_ at me!”

“You make it sound like it’s a wild animal.”

“That _thing_ is more ferocious than any raccoon I have encountered!”

“And exactly how many raccoons have you encountered?” Bilbo asked with a laugh as he shrugged his coat off.

“Laugh all you want, but now there will be no coffee brewed for tomorrow morning.”

“How about I make coffee and you go get ready for bed?” Bilbo asked as he moved to the small machine.

“I didn’t know that I was in a relationship with a nanny,” Thorin teased.

“Ha bloody ha. Now get out of here before I change my mind about this whole coffee business.”

“You wouldn’t,” Thorin said.

“Don’t test me, Thorin.” Thorin bolted to the bedroom after that.

 

* * *

 

Bilbo sighed as he snuggled in closer to Thorin and stared up at the ceiling. Thorin, though quiet and serious, was perfectly capable of voicing his feelings. Bilbo wished he was the same way. He loved Thorin deeply, yet, for some reason, he just couldn’t get the words out. He tried once and all that came out was, “I like your beard.”

“You’re squirming my little thief,” Thorin muttered sleepily as he wrapped his arms around Bilbo and pulled him in closer.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you, why do you keep calling me little thief?”

“Because you stole something from me; therefore you are a thief.”

“Oh?” Bilbo asked as he twisted to look up at Thorin’s face, “What did I steal?”

“My heart,” Thorin said with a yawn.

“My my. I didn’t realize I was in a relationship with such a sap.”

“Watch it thief.”

“Or what?” Bilbo asked. Thorin chuckled as he moved his hands to grab Bilbo’s wrists. Bilbo raised a brow as Thorin shifted so they were nose to nose.

“Or I’ll have to chain you up,” Thorin stated, “I can’t have a thief running around robbing everyone.” Thorin watched as Bilbo’s eyes turned dark and smirked as he felt the smaller man shiver against him.

“Is that a promise?”

“I did buy you handcuffs.”

“As a joke!”

“Oh? You thought I was joking?” Thorin asked as he lowered his mouth to Bilbo’s ear, giving a quick nip to the lobe. Bilbo gasped earning another smirk from Thorin followed shortly by a yawn.

“Mm. Perhaps in the morning,” Thorin said earning a smack from Bilbo.

“Thorin Oakenshield! Didn’t your father ever teach you that it’s rude to lead people on like that?”

“I’m sure he mentioned it; but, I probably didn’t listen.”

 

* * *

 

Bilbo woke to see Thorin sitting on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands. Bilbo slowly moved to sit beside him and gently placed a hand on his back. He leaned forward and noticed tears rolling down Thorin’s cheeks.

“Thorin…what’s happened?” Bilbo asked softly.

“Frerin…there was an accident.” Bilbo stiffened at that, his eyes going wide.

“Is he…?”

“Yes. Apparently he died on impact.”

“Oh Thorin,” Bilbo said as he pulled Thorin close to him, “I am so sorry.”

Bilbo remained silent after that as he held Thorin close and let him cry. Thorin’s hands moved to grip Bilbo’s shirt tightly, his shoulders shaking violently with his sobs. Bilbo looked up at the ceiling and wished that he could comfort Thorin more efficiently, that he could take Thorin’s agony away.

“You know, the last time I spoke to him, he sounded off. I asked him what was going on and he said, ‘Nothing Thorin’…just like my mother had,” Thorin managed to say after several moments passed.

Bilbo felt his heart freeze for a moment. He pulled Thorin even closer and kissed the top of his head.

 

* * *

 

Bilbo had never been to the United States. He had hoped to travel there some day, just to see a couple of the famous cities. He never imagined that he would be there for a funeral. Thorin had been silent the whole flight over. Bilbo didn’t mind; he knew perfectly well how much Thorin was suffering. He looked toward the other members of Thorin’s family on the same flight and saw the same look in their eyes.

He sighed and leaned back in his seat. He had only met Frerin once, but he could tell from how Frerin acted and spoke that he had been a great man. He turned his gaze back to Thorin who was staring out of the window.

“Didn’t realize this would be such a long flight,” Bilbo said with a yawn.

“We’ll land soon,” Thorin said softly in reply. Bilbo smiled warmly at him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m here for _you_ , Thorin,” Bilbo said. Thorin turned to look at Bilbo, eyes wide.

“For _me_?”

“Only for you,” Bilbo said in affirmation. Thorin gave a small smile and draped an arm over Bilbo’s shoulders. He leaned his head on top of Bilbo’s and let out a small sigh.

“Thank you.”


	16. Funerals and a drink in the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He has a family you know,” Smaug’s voice played through Bilbo’s head, “Azog. He has a son; had a wife. He lost them all ages ago and he was hoping that the payment for getting the stone would help change things. But Gwyn denied Azog his full payment. They say the stone makes whoever holds it greedy, selfish, and cruel. Perhaps, even gentle Gwyn, fell victim to its power.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know it's been almost TWO MONTHS!!! 
> 
> I am so sorry it took so long to update this fic. Rest assured that I didn't fall out of love with it or that I don't want to continue it. Real life has just become overly complicated and stressful and it's been becoming increasingly difficult for me to find time and inspiration to write this. 
> 
> So without any further delay, here's the newest chapter! Enjoy!

The funeral was larger than Bilbo had expected; though with the size of Thorin’s family taken into consideration, he really shouldn’t have been surprised. Thorin kept Bilbo by his side at all times, which was fine with the smaller man. He wanted to keep an eye on Thorin and be there to support him and comfort him. Thorin, Bilbo noticed, did a fantastic job of appearing strong and put together. It was as Thorin forced a smile as he spoke to a distant aunt that Bilbo realized exactly why Thorin could put up this front. This wasn’t his first time having to go through this charade. Bilbo wondered briefly how many members of Thorin’s family had passed and decided that he didn’t want to know.

Thorin had been able to keep up his mask for the majority of the day. It was only when he and his father had begun to talk about Frerin that the mask started to slip and fade. Bilbo watched quietly, giving Thorin’s hand a small squeeze to remind him that he was there for him.

“It’s funny, I didn’t realize exactly how much your brother was like your mother until today,” Thrain said. Bilbo caught Thorin stiffen out of the corner of his eye and gave his hand another squeeze.

“Let’s avoid bringing up mom,” Dis said, “It’s hard enough talking about Frerin today.”

“Very well.”

“What did you mean? How was he like mother?” Thorin asked, his voice softer than normal.

“He was determined, stubborn, and proud. Common Oakenshield traits. But he had a fire in him, an adventurous side that was exactly like your mother’s,” Thrain said, “I just never noticed it until now.”

“And like mother he was foolishly obsessed with the Arkenstone,” Dis added with an angry huff, clearly annoyed at having her request ignored.

“Don’t talk about mother, or Frerin that way,” Thorin said, his voice taking a harsher tone.

“In what way? Thorin, it’s the truth! Mother’s obsession with the Arkenstone cost her her life! She spent years trying to find it, and protect it. And what did it get her? She died because of that damned stone! And now that stone has taken Frerin from us too!”

Thorin froze up at that. Bilbo could feel the anger coming off of him in waves, but could also see the shock and confusion on Thorin’s face.

“What did the stone have to do with Frerin’s death?”

“Nothing,” Thrain said.

“Tell me. I have a right to know.”

“Frerin was looking into a way to either get rid of the stone or hide it forever. Two days before his accident he called me with the news that he had found a place to dispose of it. Suddenly he winds up dead in a horrific car accident…just like mother,” Dis said, her gaze fixed on Thorin, “He didn’t tell you?”

“No,” Thorin responded, “No he didn’t.”

“Thorin I’m sorry. I would have mentioned it to you but I assumed you knew,” Thrain said.

“Why would he not tell me?” Thorin asked, “He used to tell me everything.”

“Perhaps he didn’t want to worry you or add any more stress to your plate,” Bilbo supplied. Thorin turned to look at Bilbo and gave him a small nod of thanks before excusing himself from the room.

“Thank god you’re here, Bilbo,” Dis said softly, “If you weren’t, I don’t think that would have went over so well.” Bilbo couldn’t help but agree.

“Bilbo,” Thrain said, “Walk with me.” Bilbo looked slightly unsure but nodded in agreement before walking next to the taller man.

“What has Thorin told you about the Arkenstone?” Thrain asked, his eyebrows raised slightly.

“Nothing other than that your wife left it for him,” Bilbo admitted. Truth was, he had learned quite a bit about the Arkenstone. In one of Smaug’s many visits, the fierce-looking man had found a way to bring up the stone. According to Smaug, it was considered a myth for many years; that was until Thorin’s mother found it.

“I guessed as much. Truth is I don’t believe Thorin knows all the details either,” Thrain said with a small laugh.

“Can I ask why we are discussing the stone?” Bilbo asked, suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable discussing the stone without Thorin present.

“I’m not really sure myself. You just seem like someone who will listen. Gwyn, my wife, she died protecting the damn thing. And then, she left it behind. I’m still not sure if it was her final gift to us, or a curse upon our family for not fighting harder to protect it,” Thrain said with a sigh, “That Azog fellow, he was on the team Gwyn took with her to get the stone. That’s why he wants it. He feels since he helped find it, he should have it.”

_“He has a family you know,”_ Smaug’s voice echoed through Bilbo’s head, _“Azog. He has a son; had a wife. He lost them all ages ago and he was hoping that the payment for getting the stone would help change things. But Gwyn denied Azog his full payment. They say the stone makes whoever holds it greedy, selfish, and cruel. Perhaps, even gentle Gwyn, fell victim to its power.”_

“Is that so?” Bilbo asked, shaking his head, “Is that the only reason?”

“What other reason could there be? He was a selfish con-artist and now a murderer! That man deserves everything he has gotten.”

“Does he have a family?” Bilbo asked, regretting the decision to do so the moment Thrain turned to look at him.

“Why do you ask?”

“Curiosity.”

“Hm…I don’t know and frankly I don’t care.”

 

* * *

 

**Lone Mountain Coffee, a week earlier**

“May I ask you a personal inquiry, Mr. Baggins?” Smaug asked as he took another sip of his drink.

“Why?”

“So I may be better acquainted with you.”

“I don’t want to be acquainted with you, Smaug,” Bilbo said before adding with a sigh, “But very well. Ask your question.”

“Are you familiar with the Arkenstone?” Bilbo froze for a moment before continuing his work.

“No. I can’t say that I am.”

“That’s not all the surprising. After all it’s a very well-kept secret.”

“Well go on,” Bilbo said, “Clearly you want to talk about it. So go on.”

“Very well. The stone was originally referred to in myths and legends as ‘The Heart of the Mountain’. To most that was all the stone was, simply something from myths and legends of times long past. But others believed the stone was real. One of those people was your partner’s mother,” Smaug said with a small grin, “Gwyn Oakenshield was the person to speak with if you ever wanted to learn anything about the stone. Naturally, she was determined to find the stone. And eventually, with the help of my client, she did.”

“Why on earth would Gwyn hire Azog to help her?”

“The stone, according to legend, resided in a sacred part of the world. She wanted someone who knew their way around in the wilderness as well as someone who knew how to avoid getting captured by the law. She found both in Azog.”

“Why would Azog agree? Surely looking for a stone, which may not even exist, would be pointless.”

“Perhaps, but Azog did not see it that way,” Smaug paused, his grin turning into a wicked smile as he leaned toward Bilbo, “You know what’s funny. You haven’t tried to deny that the stone is real. Most would say that since this stone hasn’t been brought to light it clearly doesn’t exist. Yet you simply accepted that it was real and instead wondered why Gwyn would work with Azog. I believe, dear Mr. Baggins, that you lied about your knowledge of the stone.”

“Maybe. It’s no concern of yours,” Bilbo said.

“Oh Bilbo, everything about that stone is a concern of mine. Everything.” Bilbo gulped at that, suddenly wishing he hadn’t asked Smaug to talk about the stone.

“Shall I continue my tale?” Smaug asked, a glint of amusement appearing in his eyes.

“Sure.”

“He has a family you know. Azog. He has a son; had a wife. He lost them all ages ago and he was hoping that the payment for getting the stone would help change things. But Gwyn denied Azog his full payment.”

“Why would she do that? From what I’ve heard Gwyn was very gentle and kind.”

“They say the stone makes whoever holds it greedy, selfish, and cruel. Perhaps, even gentle Gwyn, fell victim to its power.”

“That’s a lie.”

“Is it? Hiding the stone was not out of worry for her family, but rather out of greed. She kept it locked away because she believed with all her heart that it was hers and hers alone.”

“You can’t know that.”

“True,” Smaug said before finishing his drink and straightening up, “I wonder what would happen if your precious Thorin were to hold the stone.” Bilbo glared at the taller man and gripped the counter tightly so as not to reach over it and strangle Smaug.

“Well this has been wonderful. I’ll be seeing you.”

“Don’t bother coming back,” Bilbo called out, “You won’t be welcomed!” Smaug turned at that and gave Bilbo a wide smile. He left without a word but Bilbo knew what he was going to say, could hear it in his head.

_“We’ll see.”_


	17. No coffee: just an almost break-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I am sorry I doubted you,” Thorin said and Bilbo thought then that perhaps everything would work out after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND NOW I'M BACK: FROM OUTER SPACE.
> 
> More like I'm back from an impromptu hiatus and I am doing all I can to write write write and finish this bad boy! WOOO!

The day the trial started had seemed insignificant. It was a Monday, the trial started fairly early, and Bilbo (though he wished he could be at the courthouse) was at work dealing with a rather rude customer. He, Fili, and Kili were doing their best to hold down the fort whilst the others were watching the trial. The day was dull and uneventful, until Smaug walked in. Apparently the trial had been called to recess and Smaug’s first stop on the ten minute break was at Lone Mountain Coffee to grab a drink. Bilbo wanted to scream. Dealing with Smaug was not what he wanted.

“How goes the trial?” Bilbo asked in light conversation.

“Very well, I think,” Smaug said with a smirk before ordering his usual drink. Bilbo nodded and started hustling to get Smaug’s drink made so the other man could leave. As he put the lid on he heard the main door open and heard an angry huff. He looked up and almost dropped Smaug’s drink in shock at the sight of Thorin standing there sending a death glare to Smaug.

“What are you doing here?” Thorin asked, his voice a low growl.

“Why, getting a drink, of course,” Smaug said smoothly, “Much the same as you I would think.”

“I thought I told you to stay away from my family’s businesses.”

“I’m sure you mentioned it; but I do have a right to be here. I’m a paying customer, same as you,” Smaug said before turning to look at Bilbo as Bilbo handed him his drink, “Isn’t that right, Bilbo?”

Bilbo froze as he felt Thorin’s gaze shift to him. He swallowed as he looked between Thorin and Smaug. He nodded earning a confused looking from Thorin.

“See? Bilbo agrees with me.”

“Bilbo, tell him you want him to leave,” Thorin said, “Surely you don’t enjoy his company?”

“I don’t,” Bilbo stated, “But he’s well…He’s sort of a regular now so I can’t exactly kick him out either.”

“A regular?” Thorin asked, his eyes narrowing slightly, “Since when?”

“I’ve been coming here for quite some time now, Thorin,” Smaug said with a grin, “Surely Bilbo mentioned it?”

“No,” Thorin said as he shot a look at Bilbo, “He didn’t.”

“Bilbo, I’m surprised at you. It’s not wise to keep secrets,” Smaug said, “Now it’s been lovely, and thank you for the drink, but I have to return. Thorin, I’ll be seeing you shortly.” He left with a wink and Bilbo, though he hated the man, was tempted to run out with him. The look on Thorin’s face was terrifying and unnerving and Bilbo wanted nothing more than to hide from it.

“Thorin I-”

“You what? You thought you’d chat up my rival, my enemy, for what? Was it to try and learn more about the case? Was it to try and get information out of him for me? Was it because you’re spying for him?” Thorin asked, his voice rising, “What was it for Bilbo? Did you get what you wanted out of him?”

“Thorin, it wasn’t like that!”

“Then what was it like? Because from what I just saw you two are rather friendly!”

“He just came in one day and started talking to me! And now I’ve just gotten used to it!”

“Used to it? _Used_ to it? It should never have happened to begin with! The moment he came in here you should have told me so I could have dealt with it!”

“Thorin, I wanted to, honestly, but you’ve been dealing with so much and I didn’t want you to worry about that as well.”

“What worries me is that the person I trust most, the person I’m in a relationship with, is hiding things from me. If you’re hiding this whole Smaug business, what else could you be hiding?” Bilbo looked taken aback at that. He knew Thorin would be upset, but he didn’t realize how much. He debated telling Thorin everything Smaug had told him; but he figured that if Thorin knew he had his doubts, Thorin would be even more upset.

“Thorin, I’m sorry. I didn’t think-”

“That’s just it! You didn’t think!” Thorin shouted as he turned to leave.

“Don’t you want a drink?” Bilbo called in a pathetic effort to make Thorin stay.

“I’m not thirsty and I have a trial to get back to.” Bilbo sighed as he watched Thorin storm out. He leaned back against the back counter and turned to see Fili and Kili watching him from the doorway to the backroom.

“What?” He asked.

“Nothing,” Fili said his voice harsh. Bilbo blinked in surprise and looked at Kili. Kili broke eye contact and looked down before following his brother into the backroom.

* * *

 

One week. It had been one week since Bilbo last heard from Thorin. He had seen him once, in passing, and had tried to call out to him, but Thorin just kept walking. Bilbo felt his heart sink at that. Thorin was right, he should have told him. But Bilbo felt he had some justification in not doing so. He sighed and kicked his foot out as he continued his walk to work. He turned his gaze up, looking for something to distract him from his thoughts, when he noticed Smaug standing by the entrance to the courthouse, talking to another man. Bilbo blinked and was instantly hit by curiosity. The reasonable side of Bilbo’s brain was telling him to keep walking, to ignore Smaug and just get to work. However, his more adventurous side (which many people said he inherited from his mother) was telling him to sneak over and find out what Smaug was up to.  
In hindsight, it was his reasonable side that had gotten him in trouble with Thorin. Perhaps his more adventurous side would be a wiser choice after all. He sighed once more before scurrying towards the alley Smaug stood in. He kept low and moved slowly, being careful to hide behind anything he could find to keep himself invisible to Smaug and the stranger he was talking to. He realized, as he moved to hide near a dumpster, that his decision may have been a bad one the moment he heard Smaug say, “Now you are absolutely certain that you know where the stone is?”

“Oh yes, sir,” the stranger said, his voice light and raspy and all together unpleasant, “We have known for some time now.”

“I would ask how you know, but I suppose that doesn’t matter,” Smaug said, “If you really do know where the stone is, then I have a task for you.”

“Anything, sir. We can do it, no problem,” the stranger replied before coughing violently.

“Excellent. What I need from you, my slippery friend, is for you to steal the stone. Think you can manage that?” Smaug asked, his voice soft.

“Of course, sir, we can do that,” the stranger replied, “Those filthy Oakenshields won’t even know what hit them. Suddenly the Arkenstone will be gone and they won’t know that we stole it! They’ll never suspect us.”

“That’s wonderful to hear, Gollum,” Smaug said with a light chuckle, “Of course you will be greatly rewarded for this. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a trial to get to. Do try your hardest to not get arrested before you steal the stone.”

Bilbo remained crouched near the dumpster as Smaug and the stranger, Gollum, departed. He felt panicked and when the coast was clear, he ran to the café. He burst through the door, eyes wide and heart racing. Dwalin looked at him, a look of concern and curiosity on his face.

“What happened to you?” he asked.

“I need to talk to Thorin, now!” Bilbo said, his voice hoarse and his breathing rapid.

“Now, Bilbo, as much as I’d like for you two to make up, I don’t think he’s ready to speak with you yet.”

“I understand, Dwalin, but this is important!” Bilbo said, “It’s about the stone!”

“What about the stone?” a familiar voice, that Bilbo missed dearly, said from behind him. Bilbo jumped in surprise before turning around and coming face to face with Thorin. Bilbo wanted to just blurt out everything he had heard along with several apologies and a few whispered versions of “I missed you”; but all he managed to get out was Thorin’s name.

“What about the stone?” Thorin repeated, making a point of not looking at Bilbo.

“I…I think someone is going to try to steal it.” Thorin’s eyes widened slightly at that, his gaze finally turning to Bilbo.

“And how do you figure that?” Thorin asked.

“I overheard Smaug talking to some man named Go-”

“Smaug. Of course,” Thorin said, his gaze turning harsh, “I might have known. Did your friend Smaug put you up to this? Did he tell you to make me worry about the stone so I’d drop my guard during the trial?”

Bilbo felt torn between screaming, crying, and slapping Thorin across the face. He settled for a hard smack to Thorin’s cheek causing the taller man to freeze for a moment: stunned at Bilbo’s actions. Bilbo let out a puff of air before crossing his arms and staring crossly at Thorin.

“Thorin Oakenshield, you are the biggest fool I have ever met!” Bilbo said, “The fact that you actually believe I would align myself with Smaug and attempt to cause any sort of pain or harm to you is ridiculous and quite frankly I am insulted! I tried to get you to understand why I didn’t tell you about Smaug’s obnoxious visits, I tried to apologize, and now I am trying to help you. Yet you come in here and start accusing me of things and make assumptions about me based solely off your anger towards me and the fact that I lied to you. How dare you!”

Dwalin and Thorin both stared at the smaller man in shock. Bilbo let out an annoyed groan before turning and walking to the backroom. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly in an attempt to regain his composure. He shook his head; it wasn’t like him to blow up like that. He sighed before grabbing an apron, putting it on, and heading out to the counter.

Dwalin smiled lightly at him, clearly impressed by Bilbo’s outburst. Thorin was nowhere in sight.

“Where did Thorin go?” Bilbo asked.

“The trial. He was just popping in to grab a drink beforehand; but I think your little comeback might’ve frightened him off.” Dwalin nudged Bilbo lightly with his elbow with a deep chuckle.

“What?” Bilbo asked.

“I think you might have made him realize that he is in the wrong too,” Dwalin said before heading out back to grab some muffins.

* * *

Thorin walked in to Bilbo’s flat to find Bilbo curled up on his couch sound asleep. He debated leaving and thought that maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to visit Bilbo. He was about to leave when he heard Bilbo mumble lightly in his slumber. He smiled slightly at the sound and ended up moving to sit on the edge of the couch by Bilbo’s feet.

* * *

 

He felt guilty as he looked at Bilbo. He realized that he had been in the wrong, that he had overreacted and had treated Bilbo poorly. And it was that guilt that made him want to retreat before Bilbo woke.

Bilbo woke to the sight of Thorin staring at him. He jumped slightly, having not expected any company. He blinked a few times before sitting up and staring back at the other man.

“Hello,” Thorin said, his voice soft.

“Hello,” Bilbo replied with a small yawn, “What are you doing here?”

“I…came to apologize,” Thorin said slowly, “You were right…about everything.” Bilbo remained silent, not quite certain that he was actually awake.

“The truth is, Bilbo,” Thorin said, “I’ve been completely miserable without you. This past week has been torture and I realize now how foolish and cruel I was to you. And I’m sorry.”

“I forgive you,” Bilbo said softly.

“What?”

“I, Bilbo Baggins, forgive you, Thorin Oakenshield, for being an asshole and ignoring me for a week and two days,” Bilbo said. Thorin stared at Bilbo disbelievingly earning a small sigh from Bilbo.

“Thorin, this past week has been awful for me as well. I was certain that you hated me and wanted to never see me again. You treated me like scum, like an enemy, when all I wanted was to help you. Frankly, if I were smarter, I wouldn’t accept your apology. And in fact, if you were anyone else, I’d tell you to leave and never come back,” Bilbo stated, “But you aren’t just anyone else. And for some reason I cannot fathom, I need you in my life. I feel weird when you aren’t around. So I forgive you not because I’m okay with what you did, but because I am selfish and I need you back.”

“Oh I see,” Thorin said with a small chuckle, “I can be back with you so long as it’s for your own personal gain?”

“Exactly. Otherwise this won’t work out,” Bilbo said, “You can only come back because I apparently need your back massages; they really do wonders for me.” The pair stared at one another for a moment before bursting out into laughter. Bilbo flung his arms around the other man, pulling him close as he continued to chuckle.

“I missed you,” Bilbo said plainly.

“And I you,” Thorin replied, his voice soft and gentle. Bilbo sighed; he had missed that tone of voice: the tone that made him feel like he and Thorin were the only ones on earth and that nothing else mattered but them.

“I am sorry I doubted you,” Thorin said and Bilbo thought then that perhaps everything would work out after all.


	18. Morning Cups of Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo woke up to the smell of coffee and couldn’t help but smile as he slowly got up and made his way to the small kitchen. Thorin was standing there, in nothing but a pair of boxers, and Bilbo grinned as he moved over to the other man and wrapped his arms around his middle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'm so sorry (yet again) for the long absence. This year has proven to be more challenging than I had anticipated and as such it's become difficult for me to find the energy, time, and motivation to write this story. I have the story planned out now, have a little rubric haha, so hopefully I'll be able to type out the chapters and publish them quickly. Gonna try and turn one day of the week into a new chapter day, maybe Mondays or Tuesdays. Anyways, sorry again for my absence. I actually feel like I owe you an explanation, and I'll put that in my bottom author note (after the chapter). Just know that your continued support has been a blessing and has been helping me get through everything.
> 
> Thanks for all your patience and enjoy this new chapter!

Bilbo could not stop thinking about what he had overheard. He worried, feared, that Gollum really would go after the stone, that after getting the stone Smaug would find a way to use it against Thorin. Bilbo thought about it constantly. He did a decent job hiding his thoughts from Thorin (who had told him to not bring up the stone) and from his coworkers; but Bilbo knew he would have to act or he’d never relax about it. Which is how Bilbo Baggins found himself out for lunch with Gandalf.  
They had talked about weather, about the trial: small things. Bilbo was waiting for the right moment to voice his concerns to the older man. He worried that Gandalf would react in the same manner Thorin had. He sighed and took another sip of tea as Gandalf continued his story about an old friend he used to golf with.

“Gandalf,” Bilbo finally asked as the waiter came to clear their table, “May I ask you something?”

“Of course, dear Bilbo.”

“I’m sure Thorin informed you of why he and I had that rather large quarrel a little while back?”

“Yes,” Gandalf replied, “He also mentioned that you heard of plans to take the Arkenstone.”

Bilbo gave a small nod before continuing, “I must confess, Gandalf, that is why I asked you to join me for lunch. I was hoping you could help me figure out a way to prevent the stone from being taken.”

“Oh really? And what do you think I’ll be able to do?”

“You are one of Thorin’s oldest and closest friends as well as his work partner,” Bilbo said with a sigh, “Perhaps you can help him see some reason and take precautions with the stone?”

“Thorin Oakenshield is a very stubborn man,” Gandalf stated, “I think you know as well as I that try as we might, Thorin will not listen if he does not wish to.” Bilbo sighed again, letting his head fall down.

“I suppose you’re right. Thanks anyways, Gandalf.”

“Anytime dear Bilbo!” Gandalf said as he gave Bilbo a small comforting smile. Bilbo didn’t find the smile too helpful and still fretted that the stone would be stolen.

 

* * *

  
Bilbo wasn’t sure what brought him to the Oakenshield residence. He believed it was his hope that Thorin’s family would take his warning more seriously than Thorin had. As he approached the large main doors he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong. When no one answered (unusual considering all their cars were present), he knew something was off. He opened the doors and slipped into the house.

As he made his way through the house, he began to notice that it was too quiet. When he turned the corner that led to the kitchen he learned why. His eyes widened as he took in the sight of Tali unconscious on the floor. Bilbo rushed over to her, kneeling down to check her pulse and sighing in relief when he felt one. She was breathing, just knocked out. Bilbo took noticed of the bruises on her body, some bleeding lightly. The realization that she must’ve been attacked dawned on him and he quickly pulled out his phone to call for help.

After receiving word from the police that they would be there as soon as possible, Bilbo made his way upstairs. A smart man would have hid and waited for the police to show up, especially after seeing Thrain and Thror unconscious on the floor. However, Bilbo felt compelled to make sure that whoever had done this had not succeeded in taking the stone. He reached the door to Thorin’s old room and opened it slowly.

He was rather certain that he would never grow accustomed to the purity of the room. It was so pristine and lovely and once again Bilbo found himself breathless at the sight of it. However, he had a job to do. He shook his head and moved to the glass case that held the Arkenstone, only to sigh in relief as he noticed it was still in place.  
Bilbo’s relief quickly vanished as he heard the sound of footsteps down the hall. He felt his heart quicken; he was not going to be able to fight off whoever had rendered the Oakenshields unconscious. He looked back down at the stone and opened the case.

“What to do with you?” Bilbo asked quietly as he heard the footsteps get closer. Without another thought, he grabbed the stone and hurried to hide in the closet. He put the stone in his jacket pocket and did his best to regulate his breathing and remain quiet.

“Now what’s this room?” the intruder asked, and Bilbo knew instantly that it was that Gollum fellow Smaug had hired.

“Come out come out wherever you are, pretty stone,” Gollum sang as he walked around the room, searching for it. He started growling in annoyance and anger before he spotted the opened glass case near the balcony.

“We found it!” Gollum proclaimed as he hurried over to it only to scream in anger as he noticed it was empty.

“SOMEONE HID IT FROM US!” Gollum shouted furiously as he knocked the glass case over and turned to punch a hole in the wall. Bilbo heard the sound of sirens and wanted to sigh in relief. Gollum, on the other hand, heard the sirens and immediately began to panic. He hurried out of the room, shouting about returning for the stone. Bilbo waited until he heard absolute silence before leaving the safety of the closet.

He made his way back down to the kitchen slowly, doing his best to remain quiet in case Gollum was still lurking about. He was overjoyed to see the police as well as a few medical personnel. An officer pulled him aside and began to ask questions, to which Bilbo was happy to answer. Though, Bilbo left Smaug’s name out of it; after all, he didn’t have any solid proof that Smaug was involved.

 

* * *

  
After the Oakenshields were taken to the hospital, Bilbo went back to his flat. He wondered briefly if he should have gone to the hospital just to verify that the Oakenshields were okay, but Dis had called him and said she’d handle it. Bilbo was honestly a little grateful.

He sighed as he took his jacket off and grabbed a hanger from the closet. His jacket felt heavier, he noticed, and as he reached his hand into the jacket pocket he remembered why. He pulled out the stone, surprised that he had forgotten it at all, and stared at it.

“All this trouble,” he mumbled, “over so little a thing. But what to do with it?” He had planned to call Thorin immediately and explain that he took the stone for safe keeping, so that Smaug couldn’t get his hands on it. However, he wasn’t quite sure that would go over well. So instead he placed it in an old shoebox and put it under his bed, just so it wouldn’t be on display to any who came to visit him. He worried, for a moment, that Gollum had figured out that Bilbo was present and that Bilbo had taken the stone when he heard the sound of his front door slam open.

“Bilbo!” Thorin’s voice called out followed by his thundering footsteps as he hurried through the flat. He let out a sigh as he spotted Bilbo standing in his room.

“Are you alright?” he asked as he moved to stand by Bilbo and pull him into a tight embrace.

“Yes, I’m fine.”

“Were you hurt?” Thorin asked, clearly not hearing Bilbo.

“I said I’m fine Thorin,” Bilbo assured, “Honestly. I’m okay. I arrived after the intruder had done everything.”

Thorin nodded before pulling Bilbo even closer and apologizing, “I’m so sorry. I should have listened to you. Now my family is hurt and the stone is gone.”

“Thorin-”

“Can you forgive me?” Bilbo simply nodded and Thorin smiled before leaning down and kissing him. Bilbo hummed happily into the kiss and let all thoughts of the stone drift from his mind as Thorin’s hands moved down to pull at the hem of Bilbo’s shirt. He’d tell Thorin about the stone after he went along with whatever plan Thorin was putting into action at present.

 

* * *

  
Bilbo woke up to the smell of coffee and couldn’t help but smile as he slowly got up and made his way to the small kitchen. Thorin was standing there, in nothing but a pair of boxers, and Bilbo grinned as he moved over to the other man and wrapped his arms around his middle.

“Good morning,” Bilbo said sleepily.

“Morning,” Thorin said before turning his head to kiss the top of Bilbo’s. Bilbo hummed in approval before reaching around Thorin to grab a mug.

“That coffee smells divine,” Bilbo said softly as he moved to pour himself some.

“That is because I made it,” Thorin said simply, “And anything I make is bound to be good.”

“Fancy making me some delicious eggs and toast then?” Bilbo asked.

“I suppose I could be coerced in to doing that,” Thorin said, “Assuming the payment for such a thing was sufficient.”

“How about a round of vigorous sex before you’ve got to scurry off to work in exchange for breakfast?”

“That could work.” Bilbo laughed as Thorin moved about to make them both some breakfast.

 

* * *

  
The knowledge that the stone had managed to get away from him was making it a challenge for Smaug to concentrate on what the judge was saying to him. It had been weeks and there was still no trace of the stone. He looked over at Azog, a man guilty of murder, and felt his anger rise. Why was he bothering to protect the incompetent man when the man was being no help in bringing Thorin down? The judge asked him another question and Smaug answered bitterly, earning a collective gasp from the jury. He realized, as he took in the shocked look on Azog’s face, that he must’ve said something he hadn’t intended to.

“I’m sorry. Could you repeat that?” The judge asked.

“He said,” Thorin said, a smirk sliding on to his face, “That his client is guilty and this case is pointless.”

“Yes that’s what I thought he said,” the judge replied.

“I didn’t mean it, of course,” Smaug said quickly. Though he could tell, this situation would not end well and would not be easy to fix. He sighed in annoyance at his foolish slip

of the tongue and gave Azog a quick look before sitting down.

“Way to go, bastard,” Azog muttered angrily.

“I’ll think of a way out of this.”

“Why? May as well just admit it now.”

“You’re no use to me behind bars,” Smaug stated. Azog growled at that before leaning back in his seat.

 

* * *

  
The verdict had been made and thanks to Smaug’s slip up, Azog had been found guilty and had been taken away to jail. To say Smaug was furious was an understatement. Naturally, he planned to take this anger out on Thorin. He would ruin Thorin, find the stone, and get what he wanted. He had a plan, and though he knew it probably wouldn’t work, he was going to put it into motion all the same.

He waited for Thorin to walk out of the courtroom and put on a tight smile as he approached the other man.

“Thorin, may I have a word?”

“Whatever it is, I don’t want to hear it,” Thorin said as he continued to walk past Smaug.

“It’s in regards to the object you had stolen a few weeks ago.” That caused Thorin to stop and sigh before turning to look at Smaug.

“Are you here to admit you stole it?” Thorin asked.

“The stone was already gone,” Smaug admitted, “before my man got there.”

“You lie.”

“I wish that were the case,” Smaug said as he stared at Thorin, “But it’s the truth.” Thorin eyed him distrustingly.

“The thief I had hired,” Smaug said carefully, “said he spotted a shorter curly haired man at the house. From his description it sounded a lot like our mutual friend Mr. Baggins.”

Smaug was lying, of course. Gollum had no idea who Bilbo was and had no idea that the other man had indeed been in the house. But Smaug intended to plant a small seed of doubt in Thorin’s mind to distract him while he found who actually took the stone.

“You believe that Bilbo stole the stone?” Thorin asked with a huff, “That’s absurd.”

“I am merely telling you what was told to me in regards to the stone.”

“Yes well what you are telling me is a load of shit,” Thorin said bitterly, “Now if you’re done wasting my time…” Smaug frowned as Thorin walked away. His plan wasn’t going to work, Thorin trusted Bilbo too fully.

 

* * *

  
Thorin had planned on laughing about what Smaug said to him with Bilbo. The absurdity of it would definitely cause his significant other to chuckle in disbelief. He also planned to tell Bilbo that the case that had been taking up so much of his time was finally over. What he hadn’t planned on was walking into Bilbo’s apartment to see Bilbo sitting on his sofa with an open shoebox in his lap: a shoebox that contained the Arkenstone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so yeah this chapter has ended on a cliffhanger of sorts, and I'll admit the next chapter won't be happy. Sorry :( BUT IT IS FOR THE SAKE OF THE PLOT (which I have planned out). 
> 
> Anyways, as I said above I'm going to give you all an explanation as for why I've been so busy and crazy and why I've been absent from posting this story.
> 
> My grandfather has been in and out of the hospital since the beginning of the year. He had surgery to get his bladder removed (it had cancer cells in it) and since then he's been getting sick or hurt and it's just been a whirlwind. My younger brother graduated high school (which is amazing because he's autistic) but after he graduated he became depressed so he's been battling with depression and all these other problems so we've been having to keep a close eye on him. I almost got fired from work because one of my coworkers lied and said I broke store protocol when I didn't, and as such my hours at work have been cut drastically so now I'm making half of what I'm supposed to. I was supposed to move to California this summer, but my dad lost his job so I couldn't. I stayed home to help with paying for things as well as to help in watching my brother. All of my friends have also decided that they don't want to talk to me anymore, so I'm dealing with all of this stress and all of these life changes on my own. I know others have it worse than I do and I know this isn't really a decent explanation, but yeah. I'm stressed, overtired, and until recently overworked. I'm alone and bored and yeah. So it's been hard to find the energy, time, and motivation to write when there isn't much happiness currently in my life to help inspire me and make me excited to keep working. 
> 
> But I do appreciate all the comments and love you have all given this story, it definitely helps to make me feel better. You're all so wonderful and supportive and it's nice to see that when there isn't much goodness in my life at present. Thank you so much.

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta all mistakes are my own.  
> I also don't own The Hobbit (but man if I did the things that would have happened!).
> 
> This was written as a fill for this prompt on the Hobbit Kink Meme: http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/702.html?thread=216766#t216766
> 
> Ah Coffee Shop AU. gotta love it.


End file.
